


The 'Downfall' of Techno

by Go_Rawr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Injury, Love, M/M, Mystery, Omega Technoblade, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Rawr/pseuds/Go_Rawr
Summary: Techno Blade, the person everyone knew at Hypixel High. The alpha that had not only a hot omega, but also a cute beta. The guy that had perfect grades and was vice president of the student council. The legend that had gone to country wide competitions for 3 almost 4 years of high school, for his track records. Techno was the person everyone knew, and wanted to be. The hot alpha that just had everything. He was rich, hot, and had hot boys and girls throwing themselves at him.But truthfully Techno knew his life was just a whole lie. First of all his parents hated him, expecting the world of him always. Since Techno was born he was expected to be the greatest person ever, but it turned out he was cursed when he presented, because he wasn’t an alpha but an omega. No one knew this though. Techno never spent any heats or even his ‘ruts’ his boyfriends. It was expected of him by now, but he took heavy suppressants and basically bathed in pheromones, and took medicine that probably affected his reproductive ability to naturally produce alpha pheromones to scent his boyfriends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/Other(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 335
Kudos: 1961





	1. Chapter 1

Techno was confidently walking the halls holding the hand of one of his boyfriends, Wilbur Soot, an omega. He smelt like smoky wood and cedar, it was comforting. He was wearing what he always wore. A nice white button up, black slacks held up by a belt, nice shiny black dress shoes. His hair was naturally pink, with it falling naturally it little longer than his ears. Wilbur was wearing a black shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows, nice beige pants, black hightops, and a black beanie that also adorned his head. Wilbur also wore classes, but they were round, kinda like a harry potter style. Techno was just thinking about how much work he had today, a student council meeting after school, track practice, calculus homework, and then a face time with his boyfriends. But he was snapped out of his thoughts by his cute boyfriend.  
“Techno! Are you listening? This is bloody serious.”  
Techno chuckled slightly, the british boy’s accent was nice to hear to him, especially when he said weird words like ‘bloody’.  
“Yes honey?”  
Wilbur shook his head slightly.  
“ Did you know Tommy actually presented as an alpha!”  
Techno was upset, how did that runt, who was terrible at math and just obnoxious and cussed too much get to present as an Alpha?  
“Oh, that's good for him.”  
“Yeah I guess, but he won’t shut up about it! It’s so annoying. The little runt gets on my nerves.”  
“Well, this is our last year of high school, it's only his second year so just put up with him for a little bit longer.”  
Wilbur sighed slightly but smiled and used his other hand to wave at their other boyfriend, Phil. He had dirty blonde hair that was covered with a green and white striped fisher hat, he was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and some boots. Techno gave a half smile, it was as good as getting a wave from anyone else. Phil smelt like freshly baked cookies, particularly peanut butter ones. But today it was off, it smelt sour. Unknowingly Techno growled as Phil hugged both him and Wilbur. Both instantly showing a look of concern.  
“Hey, is everything alright?”  
Phil asked in a concerned voice.  
“You were fine a minute ago, did someone go into a rut?”  
Techno shook his head.  
“You smell sour, Phil.”  
Phil looked around and then grabbed Techno’s freehand and led them to the boys bathroom, one that was usually empty. Because it was reserved for couples to scent in case something occurred in the school so less fights would happen. When they arrived it was unlocked and they entered and locked the door behind them. Techno didn’t even know why the scent bothered him so much, he was an omega at heart, he just supposed the scent was connected to someone he was annoyed at.  
“Sorry, Tommy got unusually close today during first period, I guess it rubbed off.”  
Wilbur smiled and patted Phil on the back.  
“I couldn’t notice, I guess Techno must be near his rut to be like this.”  
Techno laughed slightly and hugged Phil and started rubbing his neck on Phil’s slightly.  
“It’s fine, and maybe, I’m not supposed to have one for 2 weeks. Tommy is new and probably doesn’t realize alphas reek”  
Wilbur and Phil laugh slightly as they let Techno do his thing. He didn’t know why the scent was bothering him so much right now, all he knew he needed to cover it before they expected him to not want to scent. Scenting always bothered Techno, because it hurt his scent glands for the rest of the day as he had to forcibly release strong enough pheromones to get the fake alpha scent to stick. The meds only worked so well. Techno grunted slightly as he finished the job and stuck his head in Phil’s neck. Wilbur was sitting on the sink as Techno finally released Phil and leaned against the wall behind him. Wilbur was the first to break the silence.  
“So how busy is everyone today? I have to finish the last 3 verses of a song and turn it in today.”  
Phil was then next to speak,  
“I only have some english paper, I already wrote half of it. I’m sure Techno is the busiest, as always.”  
Techno sighed and then spoke.  
“Yeah I have a student council meeting, then practice, then calculus homework.”  
“See what did I say!”  
The boys shared a laugh and walked out of the bathroom and went about their day. Until it was the end of school with Techno wishing his boyfriends off, giving both a kiss on the cheek and wishing them to be safe. As Phil drove Wilbur home, Techno walked around the halls, admiring the emptiness that he found as the main building was always cleared out for student council meetings since the student council practically decided everything at school. But then Techno felt a pit in his stomach, he was slightly overheating and decided it was good to go to the restroom. He walked into the closest male alpha restroom, as restrooms were divided between gender and secondary gender. Techno sat in a stall and just tried to feel better. Then it hit him, he knew why the scent from earlier bothered him so much, an alpha scent to an omega in heat.  
“Fuck!”  
That was all Techno huffed out as he heard the door open to the restroom and heard someone huff.  
“Okay, whoever is in here, you’re stinking up the restroom just a little bit.”  
Techno bit his lip. He knew the voice. It was the secretary of the student council, Dream. He was always rivals with Dream, but no one, let alone Dream could see him like this. He knew if Dream left soon that he could just say he wasn’t feeling well. He knew his scent was still alpha but he was cut off his thoughts by a growl.  
“Okay, I know whoever that is isn’t an alpha, I need you to leave, I’m in rut, you are starting heat. This is not a good combination.”  
Fuck. Techno could smell it too. His inner omega keened at the smell. Without knowing he whimpered.  
“Whoever is in there please, make that sound again.”  
He could smell Dream’s desperation, he was panting. Techno was dying, he felt himself slicking and it was terrible. Techno heard Dream’s zipper and heard a deep groan. Once again Techo whimpered, he was losing control slightly. He was glad he was the stall closest to the wall. Well until he realized he chose the one often used for other purposes. As in any highschool some restrooms hand stalls missing a small piece of wall between each other to be used for other purposes. He knew Dream realized it as he heard him shuffle and then saw his member pop through the hole.  
“ I don’t know you, but fuck please, you smell so fucking good right now.”  
Techno whimpered again. His mind was drowning. He knew what Dream wanted but he’s never done anything like that, but then he heard Dream’s voice, it was softer.  
“Please, be the good little omega I know you can be.”  
Techno felt something struck within him, his heat wasn’t making his decisions any better, He got down from sitting on the toilet and got on his knees, his breath slightly hitting it making Dream groan.  
“That’s it, you're such a good little one.”  
Techno whined as he put his hand up to grab the base of it. It was huge, bigger than what Techno has even seen before. Techno testingly put his mouth on the head and he heard Dream gasp and groan. The wall shook slightly as Dream grasped the top of it. Techno started to suck slightly, letting saliva build up as he would use that slickness to slightly move it down the length. Dream was moaning softly.  
“God, Your mouth feels amazing. Such a good omega.”  
Techno whined, the vibrations going through his mouth around Dream’s dick. Soon Techno was all the way down the length, it felt hot and heavy in his mouth and down his throat.  
“Can you just stay pressed up against the wall like that, I want to fuck your mouth, your such a good omega I know you can do it.”  
Dream’s velvet words coaxed Techno’s hazy head to agree and he stayed as still as possible as the length in his mouth pulled out and pushed forward. It continued, with tears slightly streaming down Techno’s face. He stayed, enjoying the praise constantly falling from Dream’s mouth until he felt Dream press his knot into Techno’s mouth. He groaned at the even bigger part of this length slotting in and Techno tried not to close his mouth around it but it was inevitable. With Dream groaning he felt hot liquid, and quite a bit of it went down his throat, he whined at the feeling. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, stroking his length as Dream was still finishing, with spurts coming and going, it only took a couple minutes until Techno came with a whimper, Dream praising him still, Techno didn’t even think Dream noticed what he was doing until he said something that sent him over the edge,  
“Yeah that's it, cum while I’m down your throat.”  
Then that was it Techno came onto the ground, but a little fell on dreams light green converse.  
But Techno realized after coming down from his high that they were stuck like this. At least for 10-15 minutes. He guessed Dream realized it as he laughed gently.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry, here let my pass my phone to you, put your number in.”  
Techno was still hazy,a t least that's why he would say he took Dream’s phone and put his personal number in which he only had given to his family. Then his phone lit up a little after he hand passed Dream his phone back from under the stall, it was awkward but worked out. Soon they were texting as Dream’s knot deflated.  
“So why were you in the Alpha bathroom? And how did you smell like an Alpha for the first like 5 minutes ?”  
“I take Pheromones, they are probably illegal.”  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”  
“Maybe, I couldn't care.”  
“But why hide? Omega’s are treated pretty well.”  
“Says the guy knotted to my mouth right now, listen it's not that simple, your obnoxious Dream.”  
“You know my name?”  
“Who wouldn’t? I’ve known you for awhile now.”  
“Well who are you?”  
“Why would I tell you?”  
“Because I mean this was pretty amazing”  
“I guess, but like it doesn’t matter. No one can know who I am, or what I am.”  
“ I wouldn’t tell?”  
“You probably would if you knew who I was.”  
“No, I’m not mean, I mean if you said you know me, the worst you have probably seen my do is throw water on Techno, but he deserves it, that perfect bastard.”  
“Oh? I mean it's still rude to be mean to someone even if you think they are perfect. No one is perfect.”  
After Techno sent that text Dream softly pulled his dick out of Techno’s mouth the knot finally deflated enough. Techno groaned, stretching his mouth out. Techno stood up, redoing his pants and tucking his shirt back in. Trying to make it look like he didn’t just suck a dick and get knotted in the mouth. But soon he heard Dream speak,  
“You know, I think we should meet up again, but maybe not in a bathroom.”  
Techno didn’t know what to do, if he talked he would be revealed. He also didn’t know where to go as he had only jacked off and he felt his heat heating back up. So he texted Dream again.  
“Look I don’t want to talk because it's easy to figure someone out by their voice, so listen I need you to leave, I’m gonna go into heat again, It’s coming, can you leave so I can just leave cause I need to go.”  
He heard Dream hum and saw another message popped up on his phone.  
“I can help you with that, it's only fair after I knotted your mouth.”  
“It's fine. I don’t really want to lose my virginity in any way to you.”  
“Wow hurtful, you know I don’t have to fuck you.”  
Techno huffed.  
“Just leave please, I’m already embarrassed I did what I did.”  
“Okay, can I call you later? You’re interesting.”  
“What did I say about not wanting to talk?”  
“We could do it on discord? You can use a voice changer.”  
“Fine.”  
He heard Dream whistle as he opened his stall and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Techno was home, he had excused himself from the meeting, and practice. He wasn’t going to school tomorrow so he didn’t worry about his homework. He told his boyfriends, who he had just betrayed even though they didn’t know, he hit his rut and needed a couple days, which they just laughed at slightly and then left him alone. Then Dream texted him.  
“Hey mystery guy, my discord is Dream#8768 (Heads up obviously not the real discord.)”  
Techno sighed as he made a fake discord and added Dream. Then he turned on a voice changer that just made him have a robot voice and joined a call with Dream.  
“Hey mystery guy, what can I call you?”  
Techno thought hard on this, he thought about it and just decided muffin would be good enough. Bad calls everyone muffins, he is used to it.  
“Muffin? “  
Dream laughed.  
“Well I know you aren’t bad, because he is a beta and with Skeppy.”  
“Yeah, I mean I’m just used to responding to it because of him.”  
“So, why hide? Don’t omegas have rights?”  
“I mean, not as many still, they can’t do anything like leading positions. And I mean my parents always wanted an Alpha child.”  
“I guess, there's a lot of pressure to have Alphas.”  
“Yeah it's hard, especially with the medicine.”  
Techno didn’t know why he was talking. He was going to be a little hazy again. He should spend his time preparing.  
“So how are you able to talk when you are in heat like this?”  
“I...uh.. Took care of myself earlier, I’ll probably be a little hazy though. Why do you even care to talk to me still?”  
“I just haven’t felt a connection like that, honestly I’ve never lost myself like that with an omega in heat.”  
“I guess the same, I don’t know why I even did what I did, I’ve obviously smelt Alphas in heat.”  
“I just want to know who the person is behind the wall more, I guess.”  
“Well, I’m sorry, I’m not gonna tell you who I am.”  
“That's fine. Tell me your favorite color. I think you can tell mine.”  
“Light green? And I don’t know, pink may be red.”  
“Pink maybe red? That's different. I’ve never heard a guy say pink as his first choice.”  
“I don’t think it's weird.”  
“I guess it's not, Well I’ma call you pink instead of muffin, more personal.”  
Techno smiled behind the screen, he liked it and since Dream came up with it, it can’t be tied to him.  
“Sure.”  
“So, why do your parents want an Alpha so badly?”  
“Well they run a big company, and also it was hard enough on them when I was little because family friends made fun of them for having a ‘broken’ child.”  
“Broken?”  
“I have adhd and social anxiety. I’ve had meds since I was little, I can deal with my adhd well now, and I just fake it until I make it with anxiety.”  
“Well that's just you being different, nothing wrong with it. I mean it's not bad being different too, I mean I think you know George if you said you know me and he's colorblind.”  
“I guess. What's something about your family, you’ve only been asking me questions.”  
“Well what would you want to know?”  
Techno thought about it, it was easier to talk when he had time to think and being behind a screen gave him just that. But he felt his stomach sinking, his skin was tingly.  
“I got to go.”  
“Is your heat turning up again?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You should stay on…”  
Techno blushed at it, the idea making him whimper. His mind flashed back to earlier with the smell of mint.  
“I heard you whimper, I know you like the idea.”  
Dream’s voice was deep, enticing.  
“Maybe I do.”  
Techno didn’t know what he was saying. He knows Dream in real life, how is he gonna be able to play it off.  
“Little omega, it's okay, let me take care of you, just take the voice changer off, I want to hear you without this robot in my ear.”  
“But what… if I say something?”  
“It's okay, even if I somehow figure out who you are, I won’t reveal you, it's a dick move.”  
“I don’t believe that.”  
“Pink, sweet little omega, please.”  
“Are you still in rut, Dream?”  
“Of course, just knotting your mouth didn’t do it for me.”  
“God your scent is poison in my system, I can’t get it out of my head.”  
“I know the feeling, I can still smell strawberry shortcake anywhere I look.”  
Techno turned the voice changer and pulled down his briefs, he was only wearing a baggy shirt and briefs, knowing he would quickly want to strip. He grabbed his length and slowly rubbed, softly moaning in his mic.  
“Baby you sound so pretty.”  
Techno whimpered at that as he heard Dream groaning into the mic.   
“Finger yourself too, it’ll feel good.”  
Techno could feel himself blushing as he moved up to his knees on his chair and rested his head on his table. He inserted two fingers at once and whined.  
“That’s a good little omega.”  
Techno started purring, moaning softly.   
“God I can’t imagine how tight you would be right now. “  
With how sensitive Techno was that's all it took for him to release his pent up energy and he whined as he went. He soon heard a particularly loud groan from Dream, he guessed that he finally came. Techno wiped his hands on his dirty pair of briefs that luckily also caught his cum. He turned on the voice changer and whispered a couple words that Dream wasn’t even expecting.  
“God, I wish you would fuck my life up.”  
Then Techno disconnected from the call.  
Dream’s POV  
Dream was confused by Pink. Who did he know that was an omega in hiding. Someone that liked pink. Also someone who knew him for a little. Well it was possible that Pink lied about his favorite color, but he was fairly truthful. He also knew Pink had fairly successful parents. First he thought of Techno, but he quickly dismissed that, there's no way Techno would’ve done what happened, Techno hated him! Also Techno was forsure an alpha, how could he scent WIlbur and Phil if he wasn’t. I mean he knew Jschlatt was an alpha, but seemed a little iffy at times. Also even one best friend Sapnap was an alpha and he had fairly successful and pushy parents from what he knew. Burren was also an alpha he had known for awhile, though they never talked. God all Dream could think about was the strawberry shortcake that had filled his nose.   
But then an idea hit Dream. He could just check everyone’s school records to see what they were! Cause how could they lie about that? He was on the student council so he had access to the records. But he would have to get away from Bad’s and Techno’s eyes to do it. Tubbo wouldn’t bat an eye at him doing anything. He just had to wait until the next meeting. It was gonna be in a month. He just had to try and get more information in that time. He was determined to figure out who Pink was. He just needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Techno soon came back to school and kept up with his chaotic life. Wilbur and Phil were constantly on his mind, he was slowly betraying them by pursuing a relationship with Dream. He didn’t know if he could keep up with it. Techno was seriously considering just breaking up with them to keep his dignity at least just a little.   
“Techno!”  
He saw Wilbur walking up to him, and as soon as he reached him they hugged.  
“Hey.”  
“How did your rut go?”  
“Fine, I guess.”  
“Well it was shorter than usual.”  
“Yeah.”  
Soon Phil walked up to them. Techno’s head was spinning. He felt so bad.   
“Can we go somewhere not so crowded?”  
They both grabbed his hands and they went to a private scenting room.  
“What do you need Techno?”  
“I think I need a break.”  
They both looked confused. Phil was the first to speak up.  
“Did something happen during your rut?”  
“No…”  
Techno could just remember that mint scent so vividly.   
“I’m just stressed out with school, and track, and college apps.”  
Wilbur smiled.  
“It’s fine we’re here for you. If you need to take a break I’m fine with it. I’ve been feeling a little antsy lately. I found a beta girl, she's cute and I just don’t think I can do this anymore.”  
Phil sighed.   
“If it's what you guys want I’m fine. Sure it’s depressing but I’ll get over it.”  
They all hugged. Then they all left separately. Techno felt strangely empty. But he was snapped out of his thoughts as he passed Dream. Who stopped to talk to him. The mint scent made his head dizzy and confused.   
“Hey idiot.”  
Techno sighed knowing Dream was talking to him, with the same voice he said all those other nice things with.  
“Yes Dream?”  
“You missed a lot at the meeting? What happened?”  
“I went into a rut, a bad one.”  
“Oh? Well I’m glad you're okay, bad ones hurt, alot.”  
“Thanks, when is the next one? I'll go over all the past files then.”  
He saw Dream do a small task before talking again.  
“Oh it's all good I can bring the files to you after I go through them after the next meeting! I need to do some stuff too.Also its in like 3 weeks”  
“Idiot we can go through the files together.”  
“Okay.”  
Then they walked away. Though Techno found it weird that Dream gave him a one word response. It was weird to him, but he just accepted it. 

Soon Techno got home, it had been a week since the thing with Dream happened and Dream insisted on talking to him everyday. Techno quickly marked on his calendar that the meeting was in 3 weeks. Soon he saw his fake discord light up with Dream calling him. Techno felt himself get a little happy as he sat down and turned his voice changer on.   
“What’s up Pink?”  
“Hello Dream.”  
“How was school.”  
“Pretty okay, I was just marking something on my calendar”  
“Oh same. I guess it's we both tend to have quite a bit on our plates.”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Well what are you doing.”  
“Calculus homework.”  
“Wow, tough, I’m just coding.”  
“That’s actually pretty cool, I didn’t know you could code.”  
“Yeah my dad showed me after him and my mom divorced. I was 9 at the time and it was the only thing I wanted to do after that.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine, I’ve coped. I honestly can’t imagine how hard your life is sometimes. Pretending to be something you're not is hard. I’ve tried and at least I had friends to help me. If you’re lying to everyone, you must be alone.”  
“I mean, you know what I am. I guess you are the only one.”  
“Well, I won’t let you be alone! Especially when I figured out who you are! I have a plan and I should be able to figure it out soon.”  
“Oh and this plan is?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Oh, that's such a Dream move.”  
“Is not!”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Goodbye Dream.”  
“Bye, Pink.”

Techno hugged one of his pillows, letting his mind wonder what could be if he was an omega and actually out there. Would Dream even want him? He always thought George and him were a thing. The omega was small, nice, and energetic. Something that seemed to match Dream perfectly. He wished that Dream was here in this bed right now. But he knew Dream wouldn’t want him, he was tall, brash, and too ‘perfect’ according to him. Even Sapnap, another alpha that had a painfully obvious crush on Dream, would be a better choice. Maybe it could be something though, if Dream never found out, Techno could enjoy his company for the rest of the year before college where he could have a fresh start. Well that’s all Techno could hope for.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily it was the weekend, that was Techno’s first thought, unluckily he had an important dinner to go with his parents, apparently the owners of an explosives company for mining. Whenever he had events with his parents they insisted he be in perfect condition. Hair proper, clothes perfect, shoes sparkly, and not speaking unless spoken, an omega in alpha clothes. That's all his parents wished for. But Techno was taken out of his thoughts since he got a call from Dream. The unique sound of a discord call playing on his computer that he had left running. 

Techno quickly got up and turned on his voice changer, answering the call.  
“Hello?”  
“Oh you’re awake Pink!”  
“I mean, yeah, I just woke up honestly.”  
“Oh, well do you have plans for today?”  
“Me? No, my parents? Yes.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Techno groaned,  
“My parents want me to have dinner with them and this important company today. “  
“Oh, don’t they hate the fact you are an omega though?”  
“I mean, yes, but I pass well enough for an alpha, and I’m the perfect show horse, perfect grades, record winning athlete, involved in school, and perfect looks.”  
He heard Dream laughing.  
“Wow, aren’t you full of yourself?”  
Techno chuckled and then spoke.  
“I mean it's the truth, I do think I fall in all those categories.”  
“Well, I mean cocky much to say perfect looks?”  
Techno let out another small chuckle,  
“You’d have to learn the art of beauty for another 500 years to understand Dream.”  
They both erupted in laughter. Mindless chatter, insults back and forth. This was a completely different side of Dream then what he would see when they would fight and bicker. For once he was talking with Dream without being called an idiot pig. Then he wasn’t calling Dream a discount leprechaun. It was nice, well until he looked at the time. Seeing he had woken up at 9:00, and spent hours talking to Dream it was now 3:00, and Techno had to be out the door at 4:00 to meet his parents at the restaurant.  
“I have to go.”  
“Oh? Time to get ready I suppose?”  
“Yeah, see you Dream.”  
“Well, not see me, but talk later I think fits better, Pink.”  
They shared a laugh then Techno disconnected. Techno went ahead and took his shower, He blow dried his hair, and brushed his teeth. He put on the classic white button up tucked in, black slacks with a black belt, black dress shoes he usually wore. But then he put on a black tie and a pink suit jacket. He honestly didn’t like how bright the pink was, but his mom always insisted on it saying it looked nicer than just a plain black jacket. He sprayed some cologne and some fake alpha pheromone on himself for good measure and got out of his car at exactly 4:00. He quickly loaded the restaurant into his Gps and headed off to this damn dinner.  
Techno arrived at the dinner, and then got to the table. Where he was shocked to see a boy his age there. What was even more shocking was he knew this boy. But there was something even worse, how the boy was dressed. Techno had been warned before this dinner to not say anything especially this time unless talked to, due to the conservative nature of the company owners. He saw how that reflected on how the boy who was taller than him and slightly buliker was dressed. He wore a black dress with a white cardigan, and black heels. He could tell the boy had hair extensions in, given they knew this boy usually had shorter hair than Techno. The hair reached about 2-3 inches past his shoulders. Then there was a white headband place in his hair with a bright orange flower on it. The boy was also wearing makeup, not much, but noticeable, just basic foundation, mascara, blush and lipgloss. But the boy being someone he knew made this worse. This boy was Sapnap.  
Techno just walked up to the table and extended his hand out to the pair in front of him who he assumed was Sap’s parents.  
“Hello, I’m Techno. It’s nice to meet you.”  
The man shook his hand and he took the female’s hand when it was extended and placed a kiss on it. This was standard in these meetings. To be the king of flattery. Then the horror began as Sap’s mom starting talking,  
“Please also meet our son, he's an omega, this is Sap.”  
Techno smiled and when Sap extended his hand out blushing, Techno knew what was expected so he kissed the hand and then sat in the only empty spot around the table. The empty spot was next to his own mother, and Sap. As the adults chattered, Techno could tell Sap was dying of embarrassment, and Techno could be happy about the fact that nothing of this degree was ever forced on him. He truly felt for Sapnap, he would’ve snapped a long time ago if this was the norm for dinners. But soon Techno stopped pitying Sap as soon his own name was brought into the conversation.  
“Oh yes, I think you mentioned your son is an omega? Ours is an alpha! Techno is a great child. He's a star athlete, has perfect grades, he's even on student council!”  
Techno sighed slightly, everything would be right if he just actually was an alpha. He knew that his mom wanted him to ‘woo’ their son, make the parents put in a marriage offer, and then his parents would dance around it while their company does favors for them. Techno decided it would be best if him and Sap just got away from that. Because when they finished dinner they would be probably talking for hours. So once they finished dinner, Techno spoke up.  
“Mr. and Mrs.Nap, can I take you son out? Just for a drive, I can have him home by the time you are back.”  
Techno flashed a grin, he was used to impressing parents and unsuspecting omegas. But all Techno knew was that this was just a better alternative than sitting here through the business talk. Sap’s mother lit up at the idea. The father scowled slightly but saw that Sap actually looked kind of pleased at the idea. So he recently gave into the idea. Techno saw the glint of happiness in his own parents eyes as well. So after the go ahead from Sap’s parents, Techno got up and then extended his hand out to Sap to take it, Sap seemed to know the drill, and took it standing up quite unbalanced and wobbly due to his shoes. His mother made a shocked face at it, probably due to her thoughts on her son. Techno then pushed in both chairs and walked out with Sap. He waited to talk until they got to his car, and considering the other didn’t talk, he must’ve come with his parents. Once they were seated in his car Techno was to speak.  
“Okay, that was hell.”  
They both erupted into laughter as Sap removed his heels while sitting in the car.  
“Yeah, uh, can we not talk about this at school.”  
Techno just nodded his head in agreement.  
“Yeah, I don’t need anyone figuring out what my family does.”  
Sap just nodded. They understood what eachother was talking about. Techno slowly turned on his car and they proceeded to drive around the town, chatting.  
“So, Sap. What’s the story? Aren’t you supposed to be an alpha?”  
Sapnap grimaced, and then sighed and spoke.  
“Yeah, I mean that's what would’ve made my life easier, now I get paraded around in dresses, have to win over alpha children so our company benefits.”  
“Understandable, I know what it feels like.”  
Sap laughed at that.  
“You wouldn’t know anything unless you somehow are an omega.”  
Techno didn’t respond, his grip on the steering wheel just tightening. This didn’t go unnoticed by Sap, who just started in shock.  
“How? You smell just like an alpha.”  
Techno sighed, he didn’t want anyone to know, but he had the same information about Sap.  
“Pheromones, they tear your body apart, but they let you smell and do whatever you need to. It even helps to suppress my omega, heats aren’t as often, and if an alpha yells at me I still can keep my calm.”  
Sap hummed slightly, realizing what Techno was saying.  
“Pheromones are illegal are they not?”  
“We both know nothing is illegal to the rich.”  
They both laughed enjoying the lights flashing by as they drove in the city. But then Sap spoke up.  
“Hey there's this event my parents and I think you're doing too, you know about it?”  
“Sadly, yes, the gallery, correct?”  
Sap hummed an agreeing tone.  
“Be my date to it, that way we both don’t deal with stuck up people.”  
“That might actually be nice…”  
Techno was thinking it over, he pulled over and they sat there on the side of the road on a relatively quiet road.  
“Here put your address in, they should be finishing up soon.”  
Sap did put his address in the gps and they sat in silence. Until they got to his house, right as his parents were pulling up. Sap looked surprised. He took a moment to put his heels back on.  
“That timing was amazing.”  
“Well you learn a thing or too.”  
“God you cocky bastard.”  
Techno and Sap laughed as he got out to walk Sap to the door as any alpha would be expected to. His parents were surprised at Techno’s amazing timing. Sap thanked him for a nice time. And they split up.  
Techno really wanted to get home. Though it was nice knowing there was someone in his predicament. Even though he was a year younger, he supposed Dream was also a junior. An unfortunate detail he had overlooked. Techno soon went home, his parents not there, but they never were. They basically had this home for Techno, by being repulsed by Techno’s secondary gender they left him alone except for the event. They paid for everything and Techno had minimal contact with them. It was a win, win situation. Techno unlocked the door to his home, and then once in relocked them. He got to his room and then changed, leaving himself in a pair of underwear and a shirt. He went to lay down but then heard his discord go off. He cursed softly while stretching and walking to his desk. He saw that Dream was calling him for the 10th time….Techno turned on his voice changer and answered.  
“Hello? I’m guessing you missed me.”  
“What, me? Nope.”  
“Says the loser who called me 10 times.”  
They laughed.  
“Well Pink if you had told me a time you would be back by that would’ve been better than me randomly guessing.”  
“I suppose but I mean I am exhausted, what did you do all day? Code?”  
Techno heard a nervous chuckle and a small “yes” come from his headset.  
“God you’re a nerd.”  
“Yeah, I bet you are one too.”  
“Suurree.”  
They shared a laugh and Techno talked about his night, while Dream told him about what he had been coding. They enjoyed each other's stories, and Dream was curious when Techno told him about the other omega.  
“Well, so you have a friend now?”  
“Well I mean not really, we wouldn’t talk usually, just too different. Definitely a ‘bruh’ guy.”  
Techno and Dream both laughed at that.  
“How do I know you aren’t a ‘bruh’ guy?”  
“I mean do I sound like one?”  
He heard Dream chuckle and swore he could hear a smirk on his face.  
“Maybe.”  
“Okay that's it, Night.”  
Dream gave out a dramatic ‘NOOOO’ but they said their good nights and Techno was finally allowed to lay in his bed and sleep. He was actually feeling something rather than just being neutral, it was weird. He didn’t excel in conversation, but it came easily with Dream. Dream was just such a cute idiot that it made sense to tease him. Techno though slapped a hand to his forehead after thinking that. Did he really think Dream was cute? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story! I have another chapter ready! So if I see we hit 120 kudos, (at 105 while typing this), I'll drop it today! If not it will be released tomorrow! Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You delivered! Here is new chapter up! Now I need to write another one for tomorrow! Thanks for the support! Keep it up!

Techno woke up and groaned, he had spent the previous day talking to Dream. The entire time. It was comforting. Techno complained about homework, Dream being who he was told Techno not to do it. They talked about their lives. It was comforting. The alpha was gentle and soft to him. He had never seen this side from him until his bathroom run in and he didn’t know if it was actually okay that it had happened. Techno felt like he was cheating the system. Because even if Techno had been an outed omega he doubted Dream would’ve given him the time of day. The alpha inspired him that maybe, just maybe, he could be happy. But he doubted the seriousness of that claim, because life wouldn’t magically fix itself if he got with Dream. After this year he would be going to college, Dream would just barely be a senior. Then he doesn’t even want to think of the backlash from his parents. They wouldn’t agree to him dating Dream. Dream was messy, dumb, and uncultured to them. But to Techno, Dream offered comfort, love, an actual human connection where he could talk and not risk losing everything he had worked for. Dream was something unattainable though. Because Techno would probably play the role of alpha until a secret marriage happened, and only his parents and his spouse would know his secondary gender. Probably would have him birth pups until an alpha or two comes. Then whore him out. It was what would happen any typical time. Techno knew it. Omegas didn’t survive in business. The moment they weren’t birthing pups they were used for extra profit. A. omega in their prime for just a one time fling could cost quite a bit of money if the omega was pretty. Techno knew that. He felt gross thinking of the hands that would touch him. But that was the life he was given. He was at least happy for now. He could take life one step at a time.   
Techno checked the time on his phone. 5:45. He decided it was time to get up and shower. So he did just that, he showered, dressed in his usual attire, white button up, black slacks/jeans, belt, and nice shoes. That’s how he always dressed everyday, there was no reason for him to ever change it. He quickly got in his car and drove to the school.   
When Techno got to school it was the same old shit. Go to class, eat, go to class, practice, then home. He wasn’t really doing much today. Practice was hard, but running was hard. Especially when Techno was a distance runner and ran a couple miles everyday. But he enjoyed the runs today, as his partner was Dream. Though Dream didn’t know he was Pink, Techno knew who he was and who Dream was, and that was enough for Techno. Though these interactions were less enjoyable nonetheless.   
Techno saw Dream in the locker room getting dressed, Techno was already dressed. He decided to just catch a small peek. Dream had muscle, not a lot, but just the right amount. Techno couldn’t deny how attractive Dream truly was. But Techno decided to leave the locker room before he got caught. Him and Dream stretched when Dream was finally done changing. They did their warmup of two miles, which seems like alot but to experienced runners like them it really wasn’t that much. They helped each other do their sit ups and time their planks in between runs. They usually got paired together because many couldn’t keep up with them. Dream was a sprinter though, and Techno was a long distance runner though. They often had competitions but it was hard because Dream 95% of the time beat Techno in sprint, and Techno 95% of the time beat Dream in long distance. But then after they finished their basic work out, a freshman runner, Tommy came up. Tommy was rising in the sport, might even make state this year, if not this year next for sure. He was a freshman so he had time. But he was clingy and looked up to Techno and Dream a little too much, at least that’s what Dream thought. Tommy was annoying in the sense he always tried challenging them. But Techno and Dream never held back against him. There was no sense in it. Tommy could tell and always got mad. But they understood that and they treated him with the respect he deserved. Everytime Tommy competed against them he got significantly better. But Techno was taken out of his thoughts as Tommy spoke.  
“Hey big men! Lets race!”  
Techno groaned slightly and he saw Dream scratch the back of his neck nervously. But then Dream spoke.  
“Hey sorry Tommy, maybe another day, I wanted to get home early.”  
Techno silently thanked Dream for that.   
“Yeah, I have to finish something for one of my classes.”  
Tommy groaned and then looked at Techno.   
“You usually say what class! You’re lying.”  
Techno laughed.   
“Nope.”  
Then with that Dream and Techno walked away from the angry child and walked back to the locker room.  
“Yo, Techno, what did you have to do?”  
Techno groaned slightly, he sighed trying to think of an excuse rather than saying he just wanted to talk with him.  
“Oh I have a lab for Physics.”  
“Oh so you really have homework, nerd.”  
“Yeah but atleast I’m not dumb and actually do my homework, lazy ass.”  
Dream laughed nervously.  
“I’ve actually been doing my homework lately, someone has been convincing me too. “  
Techno raised an eyebrow to that, but Dream offered no more information. Dream and Techno got dressed quickly and by the time they were out of the locker room the run was setting. It was a golden hour. The time when the sun bathed everything in golden light. Techno looked up at Dream, his face was covered slightly by the hood of his hoodie, but he could still see some of his face. The light washed over his face and Techno noticed light freckles that decorated his face. It was usually hard to see his face, Dream just liked to keep it covered which was fine. But Techno never knew the dork had freckles.   
“You have freckles?”  
Dream laughed nervously and nodded.  
“I mean I didn’t notice how your eyes shift from like yellow to red, it's kinda cool.”  
Techno laughed. He didn’t even know his eyes looked red sometimes.   
“Aye, I’ll take cool eyes over stupid freckles anyday.”  
Dream looked offended.  
“Well at least my face doesn’t look stupid.”  
“Sure, I mean I’m not the one that covers their face.”  
Dream started walking away and yelled.  
“I mean who the fuck even has pink hair, loser.”  
Techno scowled. He wished that he could have the Dream he knew from their talks, and not the obnoxious asshole. He walked towards the parking lot and got into his car and drove home. Then when he got home and finally had a chance to clean up a little and make dinner. Dream started calling him on discord. Techno beredugly accepted the call and turned on his voice changer.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, Pink”  
“What’s up?”  
“I don’t know, the sky? Ceiling? Which answer did you want?”  
They laughed at the joke.  
“Dream you know that wasn’t what I meant.”  
“Sure I did.”  
“God you just think you’re the funniest person ever, don’t you.”  
“Maybe I do.”  
They laughed again.   
“You sound like a tea kettle when you laugh.”  
Dream made a dramatic gasp.  
“I do not!”   
“Sure you don’t”  
Techno and Dream talked. He could tell Dream was upset but Dream didn’t want to talk about it so he didn’t push it, but he had a feeling it was something he had done. Techno was guessing Dream was sensitive about his freckles or something. Techno wished Dream would talk to him about, but it didn’t seem like it was in the cards for that to happen. Well until Dream spoke up.  
“I think I got mad at someone today, without them knowing something upset me.”  
“What happened?”  
He heard Dream take a deep breath.  
“You know Techno?”  
Techno laughed a little, because he knew he was Techno, but Dream didn’t know that.  
“Of course I do, who doesn’t know him in school.”  
Dream nervously laughed.  
“Yeah, he noticed I have freckles today, though I don’t show them, and he called them stupid. And I got really mad.”  
“Why?”  
“You know how I said my parents divorced?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well the relationship was rocky when I was born and I had blonde hair and green eyes, both my parents have brown hair and brown eyes. But my dad brushed it off as a freak mutation. But then I got freckles when I was about 8-9 ish, they just popped up. Apparently you have to have a parent with freckles to have them. My dad and his side of the family didn’t have any freckles, and my mom and her family didn’t either. It was basically found out I wasn’t my father’s son. They quickly divorced after that.”  
Techno was making an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, Dream couldn’t see it of course, and Techno was happy about that.   
“I don’t think you need to worry about it so much. It’s not your fault you have freckles, and your parents decisions aren’t your fault.”  
“Yeah, thanks for talking to me…”  
“No problem.”  
They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Dream spoke.  
“I really want to meet you.”  
“You can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“It would never work, trust me, I’ve thought it over and over again.”  
“So you want me?”  
“I never said that.”  
“You never said you didn’t”  
“God I hate you sometimes Dream.”  
“Nope! I know you love me”  
“I can hear you smirking basically, cocky bastard, I’m leaving.”  
“Okay, and don’t worry, one day I’ll be saying that to you when you are actually looking at me.”  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
“You can.”

Dream’s POV  
When Pink got off, Dream just sat in my chair. Pink was the first person who ever told him that my parents divorcing wasn’t because of me. It was so obvious that even George told him that it’s okay that they had divorced over his freckles. Pink gave Dream comfort in the idea of having a relationship with someone and being vulnerable. That someone could love him even if his own parents despised him. But he knew that Pink could, no maybe already did, love him. Even if it was only a little. Dream wanted to feel that. He needed to feel it. He wanted to offer the man who had been making him crazy the same comfort that he found. Dream knew they both needed it. Especially as Pink became less pushy about not talking, he wanted Dream, and Dream wanted him.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Track incident, Techno felt like he died for the week, not because of Dream though. But because he had spent the week doing a project, his days were spent going to school, practice, and then going home to cook and clean, and then writing the paper his group was supposed to write. But in this class, the teacher let people choose groups. Which had only added to Techno’s anxiety. It was his advanced english, something he needed as he was planning on becoming an english major. So Techno was grateful when 2 other boys invited him to their group. Without thinking about anything Techno had accepted, without considering these guys he had never talked to would want him in their group. The reason became evident the next day, when a total of 3 sources should’ve been found for the paper, but only 1 that came from Techno had been found. The boys confessed they didn’t plan on working. Techno should’ve known, but now he had to write an extensive paper that would take a group of three a week to write, but one person a month. So he stayed up until 4 in the morning, making the best goddamn paper. The hilarious thing is though that after turning in the paper, Techno told the teacher to check the version history, and saw that Techno was the only one who had ever written a single word. The 2 others were horribly mad, but Techno couldn’t care. He just wanted one night of sleep. Not one hour. So when he got home that day he was laying in bed, and then heard his discord go off for what seemed to be the 100th time this week. Techno knew it was like he died out of nowhere so he went to answer it, making sure his voice changing software was working.  
“Hello?”  
“What happened!?!”  
“I died, that's what happened.”  
“Okay, obviously not true, what happened?”  
“I got a group for a big paper, and my group refused to work so I did a paper that would take 3 people a week but one person a month.”  
“Oh, you can’t be serious.”  
“Completely.”  
Techno heard Dream laugh slightly.  
“What did you do? Work on it whenever we weren't in school? How did you finish it?”  
“I stayed up until 4 every night this week.”  
It was a minute or so until Dream spoke again.  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“Once again I am.”  
“Why didn’t you just tell the teacher?”  
“I couldn’t, we had been allowed to choose our groups, but I freaked out because I don’t know anyone in my class and then two guys asked me to join their group. Didn’t realize why until the next day when they didn’t do their work.”  
“Oh damn.”  
“Yeah. I’m really tired.”  
“I can hear it. You should sleep.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“Night Pink.”  
“Good night.”  
Techno disconnected from discord. His eyes were already closed by the time he hit his pillow. He was completely and utterly tired from that fiasco. He worked purely off his panic sensor, and when it ran out, his energy completely ran out too. It wasn’t fun but it worked. He just wanted to slip into the deepest sleep possible. 

Techno opened his eyes to see he was back in school. He saw people looking weirdly at him. Then he felt something holding his hand. He looked at the hand then the body connected to the hand, it was Dream. Though it wasn’t. It was hard for Techno to wrap his mind around. This Dream had a mask with a crudely drawn smiley face on it. It was weird. Techno was about to speak up before Dream yanked on his arm and started walking him towards somewhere. Techno felt like he knew where they were going, they were at school, where they could go. But soon Dream had once again bamboozled him. He blinked and then suddenly they were in Techno’s bedroom. They were sitting on his bed, when had they been sitting? Techno was about to speak but then Dream brought a hand up to his face. Techno looked at him and when he did there was a kiss planted on his lips. It was nice, it wasn’t driven by desperation. It was gentle. Techno let himself fall apart at the touch. He leaned into Dream’s hand that was gently holding his face. After the kiss, he looked up. All he saw was that weird mask. But soon, Techno doesn’t remember how soon they were laying down. Dream was spooning him. Gently playing with his hair. Also planting the occainsonial kiss on his head or neck. Techno decided he was done trying to understand this. Soon Techno fell to sleep in Dream’s arms. 

But then Techno woke up. There was no Dream holding him. There was no one playing with his hair. There was no one gently kissing him. There was no one. Techno laid on his back and groaned. He was messed up by Dream. He had his heart swooning. Techno wanted, no he needed at this point, the gentle side Dream gave to him. He wanted Dream to gently hold him, to gently play with hair, to gently kiss him. He wanted to be gentle.   
But there was no gentle to be had, he looked over to his phone and saw the time was 3 am. Techno groaned again. And huffed a swear. He really had to wake up from the best dream he has in awhile. Dream literally was his dream. He wanted someone to just let him be vulnerable, to not make him be alone, to not leave him alone. Techno wanted gentle love. Nothing else, nothing more. Dream was the one he wanted it from. But he never knew where he would come from, because simply him and Dream were incompatible. Well that's at least what Techno told himself. Because…

Number one: Techno was a senior, he's going to go to college, Dream will be stuck in high school for another year unable to do anything else. Long distance barely ever works.  
Number two: Techno has to play the role of alpha, he is his parents only child, they have marketed him for ever. He has been working his whole life to inherit the company. That's all he needs to be rid of them.   
Number three: Dream wouldn’t want him when he figured out who he truly was. All he knows is Pink is an omega in an unfortunate circumstance. He doesn’t like him, it's his alpha playing pity on him. When Dream figured out it was Techno he wouldn’t want the true him.   
Number four: He wasn’t a good omega. He was tall, well he was shorter than Dream, but still 5’11 was tall especially for an omega. He was skinny, omegas should have extra in all the right areas. He was pale, many were concerned for his health all the time. He was broken, he barely functioned somedays, or he functioned too well to the point where it became a problem with his health.   
Number five: It’s not his decision who he can love. It was his parents. It was that simple. 

So for 5 reasons Techno told himself he wasn’t good enough. He wouldn’t have Dream ever. It wasn’t in the cards. That's all there was to it. There were even more reasons Dream was way too good for him just based on how great Dream is.

Number one: Dream was attractive, he had omegas swooning over him and even some alphas. He even had George who had obviously been trying to get into his pants for quite awhile.   
Number two: Dream was gentle, Techno didn’t handle gently, he only reacted to panic and desperation in any situation, it was the only thing that worked for him.  
Number three: Dream thinks Techno is too perfect, he would never let Techno get over the fact he is an alpha and Techno isn’t.

Techno stopped himself though. He didn’t want to think about this. He was staring at his ceiling. He stayed like that until he felt a wet spot on his face. Then he realized he was crying. He was really crying over this. Dream wasn’t someone he could reasonably be with. He knew that. So why was he so upset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraph about Techno and Dream kissing and cuddling is purely a dream Techno had. Sorry if its confusing I was just so happy with this chapter that I didn't know how to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

Techno spent the day upset. It was hard to be motivated to do anything. Though his friends, well his ex’s not friends tried to cheer him up into playing some minecraft. But it was nothing Techno wanted to do. He just destroyed and played along like he was having fun. It was hard. He knew Dream would never like him once he knew. But after playing with his friends, he decided to be the first to actually message Dream this time. So he loaded up his discord and messaged Dream. He immediately received a yes and call. So Techno loaded up his usual voice changer and then answered the call.   
“Hey”  
“So you missed me already, huh Pink?”  
Techno could practically hear Dream’s smirk in that sentence. It was obnoxious, but when he imagined it in his head, it was one of the most attractive things too.   
“I can hear your smirk Dream.”  
“You can, hmm?”  
“Yes, I can, god your obnoxious.”  
They shared a laugh, Dream's laugh was honestly contagious even though he sounded like a tea kettle.  
“So Pink what are you doing?”  
“Playing minecraft, I guess.”  
“Oh I love minecraft, though people think sometimes I should’ve outgrown it by now.”  
They laughed and decided to play minecraft. They played some bed wars, which Dream was surprised at how Techno took down 4 teams by himself. Yelling about how Techno carried him and it was unacceptable. Techno responding only in Sun Tzu quotes to agitate Dream. Then they did some parkour, which Techno wasn’t as good as Dream was. But Techno held his own, much to Dream’s disappointment. Then they did 1v1’s, which they switched off versions quite often. With Techno having better luck with 1.8 pvp, and Dream luckier with 1.16 pvp. Techno couldn’t believe the amount of damage that axes did, it was honestly insane. Though he did get to rant about math, as if you are looking at someone who is a block higher than you it will be easier for you to hit them, than for them to hit, because the distance you can hit someone starts at the player’s eyes. And because the hypotenuse of a triangle is longer than the underside of it, it makes it easier to hit the person who is higher. When he shouted that out it stunned Dream. Then it was even more hilarious when Techno yelled out the only sentence he knew in spanish, asking where the library is while wrecking Dream. Dream still laughing his tea kettle laugh.   
“God, you fucking tea kettle.”  
“HEY! Shut up! You know you love me and my tea kettle laugh!”  
“Oh sure pretty boy.”  
“Oh, you think I’m pretty?”  
Techno thought back to Dream’s face in the golden light of the sun. His face a constellation of freckles that he would just love to stare at for centuries. His golden hair that seemed to just fall perfectly, and just seemed so soft. Then his eyes, bright green emeralds that could pierce through his heart. Just how bad did he have it?  
“Maybe, just maybe.”  
They shared a laugh. Then Dream spoke up.   
“I bet your more beautiful than I ever am. I hope you know how much better you’ve made my life. Even listening to this dumb robot is worth it knowing there is someone past that. Honestly can’t you just tell me who you are?”  
Techno laughed slightly, feeling the familiar heat of blush creeping up his face and tickling his ears.   
“If only it was that simple Dreamy, I have things to uphold. Its not that simple, also it wouldn’t look very good to suddenly reveal myself being an omega.”  
Techno did his nervous laugh. God, he wished he could just hold Dream’s stupidly pretty face and kiss him some days. But other days He wish Dream could just wrap his arms around him and take him away from this world.   
“But you don’t have to tell anyone, just me, it can be just us, I promise.”  
“Dream I know your charm. And what about your friends, if they smell an omega on you they’ll go crazy and you know that. Hell the whole school would go crazy.”  
“But, I just want to hold you.”  
“Well...If you ever figured it out I guess I couldn’t be too mad.”  
Techno’s face felt like it was on fire. His heart was beating fast. His chest was pulsing with every breath he took. He could hear Dream’s heavy breathing on the other side. Honestly Techno couldn’t believe he had just said that. Like he knows deep inside that it would never work but he still wants it so badly that it physically hurts him sometimes.   
“I guess I’ll just have to figure you out sometime Pink.”  
“Heh, maybe.”  
“That’s unique wording.”  
Techno mentally slammed his head into the wall. Who the fuck even says ‘heh’ anymore it’s literally only him! Though he doesn’t remember saying it too often recently, so he hopes Dream isn’t immediately on to him.   
“I mean… I guess?”  
Then Techno heard the familiar tea kettle laugh hit his ears and he laughed too. They said their goodbyes for the night and went to bed. Techno couldn’t get the thought of seeing Dream, Dream actually wanting him. Spending time with him, even possibly going on dates. Techno never really realized how much of a sap he was. He wants to do everything with Dream, even the not so fun stuff like his heats, and Techno thinks he might not mind them as much if he had Dream with him. 

Dream’s POV

Dream couldn’t get out of his head the use of ‘heh’, there’s only one person he knows that talks like that and its Techno. But he honestly couldn’t believe Pink would be Techno. It’s hard to even think that Techno could be an omega. Because it was so obvious and just so natural to think he was an alpha. Though Dream wouldn’t lie about how enticing it was to think about being in between Techno’s thighs, Techno purring and Dream’s name in his mouth falling like a prayer.   
Suddenly Dream growled, he slammed his fist down on his table and groaned as he felt a growing hardness in his pants. He knew deep down that Techno couldn’t be Pink, but he also couldn’t lie how nice it would be to bring the cocky bastard down a little. Just to see Techno with his knot in his mouth.   
Dream groaned as he slipped his sweat pants down in one motion with his boxers. Pulling his member out. Honestly he was thinking with his second head right now and he wasn’t quite proud of it. He wrapped his hand over it using what was leaking to help lube it slightly. Groaning he thought about the Techno, being in between his legs, splitting him open, railing him, and Techno taking him so well. God, especially if he was an omega, he couldn’t imagine how it would be in heat. His hair sticking to the back of his neck as he pants and moans out for an alpha. Ready and willing to be railed by almost anyone.   
Dream groaned, realizing he was shooting out in his hand. Fuck, he just jacked off to someone who was more likely an alpha than omega and enjoyed it. Fuck, this was hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Techno woke up and he honestly didn’t want to be awake. He felt dead inside. Honestly he hadn’t slept well that night. Thoughts of Dream plaguing his mind in a way he hadn’t expected. He woke hard and soaked in slick. Which was odd because his slick production was stopped by his hormone blockers. But he didn’t take them the last two days and he was mentally slamming his head against a wall. Techno knew the rules. He genuinely did. A pseudo heat would not be good for him. It would be painful and he was not prepared for it, honestly. He hadn’t taken any medicine the last two weeks. But he knew he had a test in physics, so he decided he would go to school. As physics was his third period he would only need to be at school for roughly a couple hours. He could manage that.  
Techno rolled out of bed, showered, and took his medicine this time. Even putting scent patches on. He decided on a dark red turtleneck to hide said patches. He threw on his casual pair of slacks and then his dress shoes. He looked the same, maybe a little bit more fancy. He grabbed his bag and headed to class.   
In his first class Techno was slowly dying. He felt his skin heating up and he was happy he wasn’t dead yet. Then his second class came. Then the dreaded test of the third. When he was on his way back he could feel his skin burning. He stopped in the bathroom and hid in the stall. He was panting and he could feel himself leaking. He regretted ever even coming to school. It was the worst mistake he had ever made. Well maybe not.  
“Hello?”  
He knew that voice, it was a very easy to recognize voice. Dream.   
“Pink? I smelt the strawberries, If you don’t know what I’m talking about that’s fine but is it you?”  
Techno whimpered slightly, leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall. He’s happy he chose the handicapped one so he isn’t trapped in a small stall. With shaky hands Techno takes his phone out, typing into google translate.  
“It’s me, I messed up taking my hormone blockers, and when that happens a pseudo heat happens, but I came in today cause I had a test.”  
He heard Dream groan.   
“That’s so stupid! If you went into heat and anyone else is here you could’ve been hurt.” He heard some shuffling and Dream, he assumed opening the bathroom door and then closing and locking it.  
“I know, I mean I’m not that weak Dream.”  
He heard Dream growl like never before.   
“It’s not like you are weak, but like in heat you don’t have any control. Most of the time.”  
Techno laughed, glad his laugh was a higher pitch compared to his voice. He tapped his fingers rapidly against the screen.   
“Dream, I’m trying, Just give me a couple minutes and I can head home.”  
He heard Dream pacing back and forth.   
“Wait, can I help you? I mean I can keep my eyes closed or something?”  
Techno laughed again.   
“Thats dumb, how do I know you won’t open them? Also I’m not some helpless omega.”  
“I know! It was an idea, I can use something as a blind fold? I have a handkerchief in my pocket, don’t ask why. I won’t touch you unless you want me too. Just please, let me be useful right now.”  
Techno was thinking, carefully. He knew that it wasn’t the best and if the thing ever slipped off Dream would be left knowing who he was. But god the idea of being railed right now was especially appealing to him. He whined at the idea of it, and shivered as a growl left Dream mouth. The smell of mint entering his senses as Dream’s body was reacting to his. Fuck it, its not the most rational descision, but its enough. He went to typing.  
“Just put it on as a blindfold, once it's on I’ll unlock the stall door and lead you in.”  
“Okay, just one second.”  
Techno heard some shuffling and then Dream talking again, and his shaky breath.   
“It’s on.”  
Techno got up from sitting on the floor and unlocked the door, to Dream, the bastard who makes him feel things he never knew he would feel, and he's lucky wearing the blindfold. Techno leads Dream into the stall. Techno carefully relocked the door. Dream is sitting leaned up against the wall Techno left him at, testing the waters Techno carefully just sits down in his lap, hugging him. Shamelessly stuffing his face in Dream’s neck, as Dream wraps his arms around Techno. He hears Dream’s wheezy laugh hitting his ears.   
“You smell amazing, so close like this, can I?”  
Dream then motioned slightly with his face towards Techno’s neck. Techno presents his neck and shoves it towards Dream’s face. Dream feels the shift and stuffs his face in Techno’s neck groaning slightly. Techno whimpers as he feels Dreams mouth latch on, hot and wet. Dream gently sucks, leaving a light mark under one of Techno’s scent glands. Techno shifts against Dream, groaning as his crotch makes with Dream’s leg.   
“Can I touch you?”  
Techno wordlessly replies by moving Dream’s hands to his hips. From there Dream’s hands move upwards, traveling the expanse of Techno’s stomach, grazing his chest, just moving, feeling. Techno enjoys the feeling as he stuffs his face back in Dream’s neck, deciding to leave a mark of his own on Dream. Then he hears with a shaky breath Dream talking again.   
“Can I go downward?”  
Techno freezes for the moment. Anxiety hitting him like a bus at that moment. He spends a moment pondering the scent that's in his face, and then takes Dream’s hands placing them on his clothed thighs. One hand, the one on his left thigh grabbed it, making Techno gasp, But then the one on his right thigh left and palmed Techno’s crotch gently, making Techno’s gasp turn into a gentle moan.   
“You sound so pretty.”  
Techno whined softly as Dream continued holding his left thigh and palming his crotch. Techno felt like he was going to burst, his mind was all over the place. His hands were at Dream’s sides, clutching onto his sweater as if he was holding on for dear life.   
“Can we take off your pants?”  
Techno got up and buttoned his pants and pulled them off, throwing them to the corner of the stall. He sat back down in Dream’s lap. He could feel that he was soaked through his boxers, but he only wanted Dream in that moment. That's all he wanted. Whining slightly, Techno moved his hands from Dream’s sides to his abdomen, and then Techno stopped, waiting for a response, after a small moment of time that instead seemed like millions of years to Techno he heard a soft wheeze from Dream.   
“Go ahead, You couldn’t do anything I would hate right now.”  
Techno reached Dream’s at the button of Dream’s jeans, pulling them off and throwing them to the side. Techno testingly grabbed the bulge in Dream’s boxers, the groan coming out from Dream’s lips enticing him. He decided to explore more, pulling Dream’s boxers down, and adjusting himself so he was faced with it again. He testingly licked the head, a huff coming from Dream’s lips. Techno then wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently on about half the length. One of Dream’s hands finds Techno’s head, slotting itself in techno’s soft hair. When Dream pulls Techno whines.   
“God, you are such a good boy. Such a perfect omega.”  
This mini blowjob continued for a little, but Techno felt himself leaking more slick and getting even more upset. So pulling off Dream’s length, he raised himself from Dream’s lap and leaned against him. Techno carefully, with practiced fingers reached behind him and slotted two fingers in his hole. Moaning into Dream’s ear as he did so. Letting Dream know exactly what he was doing.   
“Fuck, you are so hot, I can’t even see you but, damn.”  
Techno laughed, but then fell into a whine as he grazed his sensitive bundle of nerves. Adding a third finger, Techno kept stretching himself gently. He wasn’t one to give into himself like this, but with Dream here, so patient for him, he couldn’t help himself. Mewling, Techno added a fourth, being cautious not to hurt himself. After he felt prepared, he situated himself over Dream lining up, he felt Dream’s hands on his hips, only their shaky breath in the air. Techno slowly lowered him. Moaning as he did. Dream had a drawn out groan. Techno just couldn’t believe how big Dream was, it felt amazing, but it was also hard to deal with at the same time. Once Techno was fully seated he waited for a moment, trying to regain some composure as he felt like he was going crazy.   
Techno finally felt a little better after a couple minutes, and testingly rose himself up a little before falling down. He couldn’t believe just how amazing it felt. It started to have some consistent bouncing, a little help from Dream’s guiding hands, moans hung in the air like that's all there was. Well, being honest there was no talking, just monas, breaths, groans, whimpers, whines. But then there was talking, but this was something Techno could appreciate.  
“Fuck, you are so good for me baby.”  
Techno whined, he could feel his legs getting tired, he was getting close as well.   
“Such a good omega.”  
Techno kept the praise sticking to him.  
“Are you close baby? Come on, cum for me.”  
As Dream said that, he moved his hand to jack Techno off. Techno whining from the intense stimulation. He was close. He was chasing that release.   
“Come on baby, do it for me.”  
Techno dropped himself one more time before he came. Stopping his motion, as he came into Dream’s hand. He felt himself get pushed back as Dream adjusted their position so Techno was on the ground, and Dream was on top of him. Dream doing a thrust into Techno to test if this was okay. But it was okay with Techno. He was sensitive, yes, but it just felt right.  
“Just a little more for me baby, can, can I knot you?”  
Techno didn’t know what to do. He was on birth control of course, it was just normal for his meds, and plus he couldn’t get pregnant from a pseudo heat. He whined, he could feel the inconsistency in Dream’s pace. Techno pressed his head into Dream’s shoulder, nodding, hoping that would be enough for Dream to know his answer. And it was. He felt the knot that had been hitting his rim push in softly, and Dream grinding gently in him, kissing his neck as he approached his orgasm. When he did, wow, Techno saw the pure look of pleasure on his face and it blew his mind that this was something only he saw. Settling his weight as he would gently pulse inside Techno filling him.   
“God, that was amazing. Pink, please, let me take the blind fold off. “


	9. Chapter 9

Techno’s heart was racing, in his mind he should just reveal who he was to the man who was currently knotted in him. But he couldn’t let go of the idea that this relationship was just a mistake. So he brought his hands up to Dream’s face and covered his eyes as Dream was reaching his hands back to untie it.   
“Please?”  
Techno could see the hurt on his face. But Dream never understood why an omega would hide as an alpha. He wouldn’t understand anything that Techno has gone through. If he could he would understand why he would hide. At least that's what Techno was telling himself as he held his hands on Dream’s face.   
“Okay.”  
They spent 15 minutes in a silence. The tension mostly from Techno denying Dream wanting to see him. Though they finally ended the silence as Dream pulled out with a huff. Techno whining slightly from overstimulation. Techno honestly felt like he was going to throw up from stress in the moment. He grabbed Dream’s underwear and pants and gave them to him, and helped him as it seems it was pretty hard to put those back on while blindfolded. It was quite hilarious to watch for Techno. With gentle laughs and Dream’s wheezes finally breaking the silence and tension in the room. Techno then proceeded to put his pants and boxers back on, even though his boxers were kinda wet, as Techno really didn’t want to explain why there might be cum in his nice pants near the ass when he would have to get them cleaned because god, he was bad at laundry. He then looked back at Dream who was taking off his signature green hoodie with a smiley face on it.   
“Hey, umm, take this? I know it’s just a pseudo heat, but I think this will help cover up your scent until your home.”  
Techno smiled and took the hoodie from Dream, slipping on the hoodie that was a size too large. Because even though Techno wasn’t a small person, he was smaller than Dream who was taller and a little bulkier than him. Techno was just standing there looking at Dream but then he pulled Dream into a hug. But then Techno grabbed Dream’s cheeks in his hands and pulled him towards him, planting his lips on Dream’s. It was sweet. Dream held Techno by his hips and pulled him closer. It wasn’t fueled by passion, instead it was gentle, caring, loving, it was everything Techno ever wished he could feel from a relationship. Yet when the kiss ended, and he saw Dream, a smile on his face, a light red tint across his cheeks, Techno knew he was too far in. With that he left the stall without a word. Running out of the bathroom, glad that everyone was in class, he ran to his car.

Dream’s POV

Dream could still feel what Pink’s lips felt like on his. Gentle, caring, anxious, Dream could feel how hesitant Pink was in everything, but he could also feel how much it seemed like Pink enjoyed everything. Dream also never imagined the first time he would knot someone, he wouldn’t see their face. He laughed softly to himself. He knew he couldn’t push Pink to show himself. But god did he want to see who it was. There were only two people who could be in Dream’s mind. He just wanted to know who it was that blew his mind so much that he couldn’t get them out of his head. He needed a face to the person.   
He could still smell the scent of the omega in the stall, sweet strawberries that plagued his senses. It filled his nose and clouded his whole system. It was a scent that he couldn’t get out of his head. The weight of the omega in his lap. The whining and whimpers, what he wouldn’t give to see the look of the omega in such pure pleasure as he sounded.   
With a sigh Dream left the stall and went on to class. 

Techno’s POV

At home, Techno was almost hesitant to take a shower not wanting the powerful mint smell to leave him. But remembering the sweater he was given from Dream, he threw away the thought and showered. Then when he got out admiring the mark left on his neck by Dream. The soft purplish red mark giving him a sense of belonging he never really knew he wanted to feel. He carefully put the hoodie and a pair of boxers, deciding to lounge in bed, because he was tired. Techno never expected the first time he would have sex it would be with the other person blindfolded and him not daring to utter a word.   
Dream, someone who went past the cheeky, cocky bastard he knew from school. Dream, someone who could make him feel things he wished he would never feel again but at the same time feel constantly. He didn’t know what he wanted. Sure he was lonely but he coped just fine living as an alpha. So could he really throw away his life for Dream, plus they were only in high school. What if he regretted meeting Dream at some point. Plus he would never be able to go into college if it was found out he was an omega.   
He had a life for himself, he just had to hold out.. If that meant that he couldn't be with Dream he would have to accept that he guessed. But Dream made him feel alive! Dream made him feel like he could be himself in any capacity and he would be loved for it. But there was always this nagging fear in his heart that once Dream realized he wasn’t some soft omega, but the supposed alpha he was constantly fighting with, would he still want him?   
Would Dream even be okay with being with someone who was perceived as an alpha constantly? Shouldn’t he just find some cute little omega to love and cherish. Techno was independent, tall, and not really ‘cute’. He knew this. So why did it hurt so much to confront this idea.   
Techno was tired of constantly trying to justify these ideas to himself. Why did he do it? Like is it because there was information he forgot to look over. No, Techno knew what he wanted. He wanted the outcome to change. He knew it would be better if he would just forget about Dream, distance himself, work to get into college. But Dream did things to him that made him lose his mind. Techno brought the sleeve of the hoodie up to his nose taking an inhale. Dream was perfect in every aspect, even forgiving Techno for not letting him take the blindfold off. But it would never work out, it was what Techno told himself constantly and would continue to tell himself. It was how this life was going to work. He had to say in it.   
Dream just wasn’t what fate had planned for him, he knew that, yet why did he still want to kiss that smug bastard and have him hold him in his arms and cuddle him and just love him. He wanted to do everything and anything with Dream. But he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I made a twitter! So if you want to follow me I'm @GoRawrRawrz! If you want to follow me I'll probably approve it and I tend to write small one shot writing I don't really post here so maybe follow? Also thank you so much for the support! I love it! I'll try to keep the updates coming!


	10. Chapter 10

Techno groaned as he woke up the next morning, seeing purplish marks on his hips, his thighs and back aching overall. He never expected sex to be this taxing especially with how atheletic he was. He also groaned again knowing he had track practice. Knowing a little bit of makeup would last the school day but not the whole practice. 

He carefully went about putting a concealer on though. Because if anyone saw the mark they would be wondering what omega he fucked, even though he was the one who ended up getting fucked. After he finished putting the makeup he admired his handy work. It wasn’t even noticeable. Also he used more pheromones than usual today to cover up what smell of Dream that had resided on him.

Techno could still feel Dream’s heavy breathing hitting his neck, the harsh grip that was held on his hips and thighs as he took control. Still feeling the sensitivity that went through his body. Unconsciously Techno whimpered at the memory. Looking at himself in the mirror, Techno just didn’t understand how he was that attractive as an omega. But he supposed it was because Dream hadn’t seen his face yet. 

But it isn’t like Techno thought he was ugly, no he was far from that and he knew that. But as an omega he couldn’t imagine himself being attractive. Male omegas were to be small, he is 6’2. Skinny and slim, Techno wasn’t overweight but it's not like all the food he ate just left, so he was just a combination of muscle and fat in weird places. Also he knew that male omegas were just a black spot on society, an alpha like Dream shouldn’t be caught dead with one. 

Sighing. Techno grabbed his bag and keys and headed out to school. He carried himself with as much pride as he always did. But just today he wished he could’ve just hidden from the world and sat in his room in Dream’s hoodie and ignored the world. 

But school went on, and soon Techno found himself getting dressed for practice in the same locker room, and unluckily the same aisle as Dream. Though all he could think of was the gossip through the day, as Dream took having sex with stride and was walking around smelling like Techno all day. Though Techno wanted to complain, he kinda liked the idea of Dream smelling like him. 

But back to the current problem. Dream was changing and Techno was just standing with his face in his locker taking out his clothes slowly. He was planning on just waiting for Dream to leave till Dream spoke up. 

“You okay? You look red and you haven’t even started changing?”

Techno needed an excuse and fast, he knew this but when Dream was talking to him while shirtless, he couldn’t really find the words to leave his mouth. 

“Uh….Um… I’m, I… I’m fine.”

Dream just turned around after that, though Techno knew he wasn’t convinced and quickly changed, faster than he really has before. 

But the real pain had just started as running seemed to make Techno want to stop with every step. His thighs and back ached and urged him to stop. He had half the mind to fake an injury and leave. But he knew he would never hear the end of it from Dream. 

“Techno! Having a hard time keeping up?”

Dream and his stupid smug voice. 

“Nope, what would make you think that?” 

Techno taunted Dream as he pushed in front of him, seemingly forgetting how sore he was in the moment. 

“That's the Techno I know. Still too prideful to admit anything wrong?”

Techno just kept up a steady pace in front of Dream. It was uncommon for Dream to say something and Techno never responds. He just wasn’t able to focus on running and Dream at the same time. Though he seemed like Dream was always somewhere in his head. 

Soon the pair had reached the end of practice and were once again facing the locker room. Techno headed in quickly wanting to get out of his clothes. They were sticking to the back of him with sweat and it was overall uncomfortable. He peeled off his shirt forgetting about his hickey until Dream said something.

“Wow, did you seriously get laid or something?”

Techno froze up. 

“Y-yeah, So what?”  
Dream laughing and smacking Techno on his back, turns around, and Techno is grateful for that as he can face back into his locker and hide his growing blush. Rushing to put on more the rest of his clothes he hears Dream laughing. 

“Convenient that two of us got laid on the same day basically right? Yet you don’t smell of an omega?”

Techno held his breath. 

“I mean, unlike you I don’t want to stink of it all day.”

Techno knew he sounded defensive. But he wasn’t ready for Dream to find him out yet. 

“I mean that's understandable.” 

Dream was laughing but Techno felt like there was some fake sound to it. Something he couldn’t put his finger behind but it existed that was something Techno was sure of. But the two parted ways, but almost immediately after getting home Techno was texted by Dream. 

“Wanna talk?”

“I mean only if you want to :)” 

“Oh, I get smiley faces now?”

“Yeah :)”

Techno found himself actually smiling as he put the little symbols on in the messages. He hadn’t smiled like this in awhile and it was worth while to keep pretending to hold onto what little of Dream he could at least. Because he was sure him and Dream wouldn’t work out but it didn’t hurt to at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive I promise! I just have been dealing with a lot of things, so updates may be slow but I'm trying to enjoy writing again so! I promise I'm trying though :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dream’s POV

Dream wasn’t convinced what was going on with Techno was just a simple coincidence, it was too good to be true. Though he couldn't be sure if Techno’s hickey was in the same place he left one on Pink because of the blind fold. Also unluckily for Dream, Sapnap was absent from school today so any possible leads he could’ve had went out the window. Though it just didn’t sit right with Dream that Techno had apparently had sex. He had never done that while he was courting so why now? He knew this was weird for sure.

Techno’s POV

Texting, talking, anything involving Dream was enough to make Techno’s heart skip. He didn’t know how a boy who he would butt heads with, fight, and insult so often could plague his mind. But he didn’t have time to think about that as him and Dream were mindlessly chatting. Dream talking to him as Pink, and Techno being able to see the softest side of him. It was nice until the conversation turned grim, at least for Techno. 

“Did you know Techno showed up to school with a hickey?” 

Techno froze upon hearing those words. It was insane, Dream couldn’t know, could he? 

“He did?” 

Techno only heard a positive hum ring from his headset to his ears as Dream started to rant on about it. 

“Don’t you think it's weird? Considering he had been courting Wilbur and Phil, and he never had sex with them, and its pretty hard to cover that up.”

Techno felt his world slowly disappearing.

“I mean I dunno, It’s his business I suppose.”

“I guess…”

Techno could tell Dream wasn’t going to give up. And the idea of that simultaneously gave him butterflies in his stomach but also made his chest close in with anxiety. 

“Anyway, Dream, I’ll be busy tomorrow night, so we can’t talk. I have to go to an art gallery tomorrow so I’ll be busy making appearances and such.”

Techno swore he could hear a light bulb lighting up in Dream’s head as he answered that.   
“The same one my friend has to go to?”

Techno gulped down the lump in this throat and proceeded.

“I mean, I don’t know?” 

Dream started his normal tea kettle wheeze after that and it calmed Techno’s nerves. 

“Pink, as fun as this is, I’m incredibly tired, I’m going to sleep.”

Techno felt his heart drop a little, he didn’t want to Dream to sleep, because it meant it they had to stop talking.

“Oh, okay.” 

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

“Pink, I can’t wait until I know your actual name.”

Dream hung up after that. Leaving Techno to his devices. Well leaving Techno to his hoodie that Dream had given him. Putting it on Techno flopped onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling. He felt like some angsty teenager with how much he contemplated him and Dream. 

But what could Techno do, Dream was a tall, handsome, star faced and bright eyed alpha. Literally just appearances alone was enough to have Techno entranced. Then his personality. The laughter that seemed to be contagious with no cure when Dream was around. The light hearted insults and stubbornness he brought in competitions. His overall charming demeanor that made even people who hated him think he was nice. Techno couldn’t be luckier with a guy like Dream. But there isn’t much he could do. 

But like that Dream lured him into a sleep he wasn’t even aware of. 

Techno opened his eyes to being the bathroom stall, feeling particularly hot and needy. 

“Pink? I smelt strawberries…”

Techno realized what was happening, is he reliving the other day ago? Well his thoughts were correct as Dream told him he wanted to help with the pseudo heat. Then the handkerchief. Now Dream was sitting down in the stall. Touching him, grabbing his thighs. Soon the pants are off. And Techno remembers the stretch he felt from Dream. Then when Dream takes control he remembers the uncertainty in the moment. But the immediate pleasure and joy. But soon they are at a dreadful moment.   
“God, that was amazing. Pink, please, let me take the blind fold off. “

Techno was about to put his hands up to keep Dream’s blind fold on, but then suddenly it was gone. He was face to face with Dream. 

“Techno?”

“Yeah…”

Techno felt his heart sink as Dream looked away. Sitting in silence. Soon the knot fading and them breaking apart. 

“I’m sorry Techno.”

Techno kept his mouth shut, knowing what was coming. 

“I can’t do this.”

“I understand, sorry.”

Dream left and Techno just sat in the stall.

Techno woke up, hot tears covering his face, his boxers soaked slightly, and his dick half hard. Definitely a weird combination. Quickly he wiped his eyes and checked the time seeing it was 10 am. Groaning he got in the shower. He was cleaning himself up, while drawing his sorrow down the drain.

Wishing, hoping, and dreaming, that if he did ever reveal himself that he wouldn’t be rejected. 

Techno sent a text to Dream. 

“Are you even sure you want someone who you don’t even know who they are.” 

Techno felt like his chest was closing in on itself. He wanted so hard to believe that it was true, that Dream could want a stupid omega like himself. But like he knows, Dream is the perfect guy, everything anyone could want. Techno had more flaws than he could count on his fingers. But Techno felt his heart stop as soon as he saw Dream was typing. Staring, hoping, and just purely wanting one type of response, something, anything in the form of yes. 

“Pink, Of course. I don’t even know what you look like. But you are the most beautiful person ever. The funniest. Even my equal in sense of competition from everything we’ve done. I couldn’t Dream about courting anyone else. Also yes pun intended.”

Techno didn’t even realize he was crying again until wet droplets hit his phone screen.   
All he ever has wanted was someone who wanted to love him. Maybe Dream is his someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I just found out today a wonderful person, @your_nameless_writer on insta, made fanart, FANART. Of my piece! I appreciate it so much and the work is honestly so amazing! Also being able to see so many people enjoy my writing is amazing. Honestly if people want to make Fanart of my work I would love to see it. Also though please do not share the title of my work, I really rather not have this turn into Heatwaves because if I see any mention of my work on a stream I will take this story down. So please don't make me do that. But I appreciate any fanart, especially if it is as good as nameless' work! Also special thanks to them for the how confidential they were about my work and made people look for it instead of sharing link. I appreciate everyone who enjoys my book!   
> \- Rawrz <3


	12. Chapter 12

Techno’s POV

Techno quickly cleaned his face up. He took careful care in taking his medicine, counting each one out, double, triple,. Even quadruple checking the amounts and each pill individually. He wasn’t going to fuck up today. No way. Careful, precise care into his clothes, making sure his slacks were perfectly ironed, his dress shirt tucked in just right, the pink bowtie being tied perfectly, his jacket perfectly crisp and in perfect shape, and his shoes shining with new polish. Techno used to be this precise but he blames Dream’s carelessness for rubbing off on him he supposes. He finds a sort of calm in doing repetitive tasks. Especially as he can just hum or say whatever comes to mind. Be it random bursts of memes or just song melodies. He supposed it was a weird trait of his.   
Finishing his outfit off with his hair done and put in place. Techno looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like the perfect alpha. If only he was an alpha though. Sighing, Techno grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and headed for his ‘dates’ house.   
Arriving at the house Techno saw a once again dressed up SapNap leave the front doors. This time in a black, strapless cocktail dress. A white cardigan on his shoulders, slightly off actually, with a thin plush trail of faux fur. Then a white bag with a gold chain hung from his left shoulder, and finished it off with a pair of black stilettos, enough to stab anyone in the eye honestly. 

“Sap?”

“Yes?”

Techno saw Sap’s parents looming from the front door waiting for Techno to act accordingly. 

“You look wonderful.”

“Thank you,”

Techno grabbed SapNap’s hand and placed a kiss on it. Then lead SapNap to his car and opened the door for him, and closed it once Sap was settled. He then got in himself and they were on their way to the gallery. The stupid fucking gallery.

Once inside Techno was greeted by the smell of posh. Well that's how he would explain it. The smell of freshly dry cleaned clothes, expensive champagne, and the obnoxious amounts of scent perfume used to ‘elevate’ one's scent though it was an expensive item only used by the rich. There were waiters passing out glasses while people talked about what this art piece meant or what this one meant. It was all just formalities honestly. Techno was brought back from his distrust of the gallery by Sap though. 

“So, how are you and Dream?”  
Techno felt his throat close. His mouth went dry and he felt like gagging. 

“W-what?”

He heard Sap laugh slightly. 

“I mean I’ve put two and two together and even though I’m sure Dream’s smarter than me he hasn’t put it together.”

“What do you mean?”

Sap put his hand on Techno’s shoulder and all Techno wanted to do was throw himself at a wall. 

“You are the person Dream has been talking to right?”

Techno shook his head, not wanting to respond, scared of how his voice might waiver and crack under the pressure he felt right now. 

“You are Pink, I know, I’ve seen the messages too, Dream made the mistake of logging in on my computer to his discord, and then when it went off I was extremely interested.”

“Y-you going to tell him?”

Techno was cut off as a waiter came up to them and offered Sap a glass of cider, since it was obvious the two of them were minors. Sap agreed and grabbed two glasses. Techno just kept his head down. He felt like he was going to throw up. So after a moment when Techno was offered the cider glass he didn’t stand to question why it took a minute for Sap to offer it to him, he was too busy in his shame. He drank half the glass as the Sap spoke.

“No, well not really, I have a proposition.”

Techno swallowed the rest of the cider harshly, confused.

“I want Dream, You give up your place as Pink, and I don’t out you?”

“I…. I can’t.”

Techno surprised himself when he said that, a confidence peeking out from the shell Techno called himself. It was a nice change.

“You should, I mean you are more of an alpha than omega, and you plan to live mostly as an alpha, correct?”

Techno shyly nodded his head.   
“Then it wouldn’t be so hard to let me have him?”

Techno had gone through all the reasons why Dream couldn’t be his or why he couldn’t be Dreams. 

Age

Status

Personality

Just life

But, Techno was sure in hearing Sap say how he wanted Dream, that he didn’t want to give up Dream. He wanted to be somebody to someone. More like he wanted to be somebody to Dream. 

“I want him too.”

“You what?”

Sap looked visibly mad. Even livid if Techno was being honest. It was weird. But Techno understood it he supposed. That if you had wanted someone this entire time that you would do whatever you could to have him. Though he couldn‘t condone Sap trying to just blackmail. He could understand it. 

“Sap, I understand you feel I am taking something away from you. I understand that, I feel that right now with this blackmail. But I want to be somebody’s someone too. I can’t give this up with the number of sleepless nights I had wanted, just overall pining for Dream.”

Sap looked angry, but sad at the same time. Techno wondered if this is the life meant for omegas like them. Ones that hide and try to find someone that likes them, and not just their secondary gender. Or ones that have a need for status. It’s a curse and a blessing, but always feels like a curse. 

“Techno, you don’t understand anything. You know that.”

Techno was about to speak as he got caught on words, only a mindless stutter came out. It was weird. Sap only smiled, and patted Techno on the head, and led Techno outside, where Techno was now having trouble walking. Nausea and a dizzy spell hitting him. He sat on a curb, where he finally just saw black. 

When he felt better he would make it known he was Pink. That was the one thing Techno was sure of for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Techno’s POV

Techno woke up with his head pounding, his body ached, and overall just pain. He only remembered having some sort of confrontation with Sap. He firstly checked to make sure he had his belongings. Keys, check, Wallet, check, phone, gone. He panicked slightly. As losing his phone meant not having Dream’s number. Honestly, Techno didn’t remember exactly why he was so concerned with Dream at the moment. He got up from his bed, which he never even remembered getting to. He supposed his parents must’ve taken him home. Luckily it was a Sunday, meaning Techno could take his time right now.   
Techno stripped the fancy clothes he had been wearing for the whole night apparently and went for a nice, long, warm, shower. The water helped to relieve some pain in his back and arms. He felt like someone straight up dragged him honestly. 

“𝓕𝓾𝓬𝓴…. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓿𝔂.”

Techno shook his head, he was confused why he was remembering something like that. Hell he couldn’t even remember who said it. He quickly got out and changed into a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He went to look in his medicine cabinet and saw that there was nothing there. He looked around his bathroom in a panic just to find empty bottles in his trash. What the hell happened to him last night. Firstly he decided he needed to use his house phone to call his parents and somehow decide what was going on. As soon as he headed down stairs he heard the loud ring of the phone.

“Techno?”

Techno thinks that's the most concerned he's ever heard his mother be at one moment. 

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’m dying.”

Techno honestly knew better than to say something like that to his mother but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Well, you’re alive. You passed out last night. We called a doctor and he said you were having a horrible reaction to your hormone blockers. It ruined your tolerance for hormone blockers completely apparently. For your health we had to throw the meds out.”

Techno felt his mouth go dry, and his chest closed in. 

“What?”

“It’s for the better Techno, I know we pushed them on you but we didn’t want this.”

“How do I go to school?”

He heard his mother sigh. 

“You’ll be going back as an omega Techno.”

Techno just stood there looking at the wall. Blankly staring, just the word ‘omega’ ringing in his head. 

“Also Techno, where is your phone.”

“I think I lost it…” 

“Oh, Maybe ask Sapnap? He helped you all the way home and called us.”

“Okay.”

Techno decided he would ask Sap tomorrow, he would be the least shocked about Techno at least. Treading upstairs Techno was just taking in the fact somehow, his tolerance was completely ruined? How does that even happen? 

“𝓖𝓸𝓭, 𝓞𝓱 𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓽, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭’𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝔀𝓪𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓾𝓹 𝓫𝔂 𝓷𝓸𝔀, 𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓽, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻.”

Techno had no clue whose voice he kept on remembering. All he wanted was to figure out how he is supposed to deal with school after being an ‘alpha’ this whole time. He decided maybe Dream would be able to help him a little. Going to his computer he opened Discord to see that Dream was no longer a friend on his account. What? He never remembered the numbers to his account because it was in his phone, which he was missing right now. He flopped onto his bed. Closed his eyes. And felt like crying at that moment. 

Firstly, he would be coming out to the whole school as an omega. Would Dream know he was Pink? Is he ready for that? How would Wilbur and Phil react to the fact he duped them? He could hear Tommy rubbing it in his face how he was a better man and alpha already too. 

Secondly, what is Dream going to think with him not talking to him anymore as Pink if he can’t get his phone back. Like how? How was he going to take missing Dream like this?

Techno never thought he would say he would miss Dream. But after the news of today. This confusing information, and those stupid memories that he didn’t know what to think coming back had a toll on him. He felt the hot tears in his eyes, as he reached into a small gap between his bed and the wall, pulling out Dream’s hoodie. He just held it in his arms. The soft and refreshing mint scent calming Techno who surely stunk of depressed, concerned omega. Just even referring to himself right now with the term was enough to make Techno want to throw up honestly.   
Techno wished he had just Dream’s voice over discord right now. To tell him it was alright. That at least he would be on his side tomorrow as he has to go down the horrible halls of a high school that doesn’t understand what he has done for himself all because he is considered a lesser being. Techno felt like punching, kicking, just utterly destroying something. But, once again the scent remained on Dream’s jacket. He could imagine Dream right now, his star freckled face, smiling, giving Techno the comfort he couldn’t even supply himself right now. But an imaginary Dream was enough for Techno. Just the thought, or the day dream, or whatever you could call this was enough for Techno to have some semblance of hope for tomorrow. 

Is that too much to hope for though?


	14. Chapter 14

Techno’s POV

Monday Morning, it was time for him to submit himself to the cruel world of high school. Techno honestly couldn’t even bring himself out of bed. His limbs were too tired and unwilling to move for him. But eventually he got up. He took a nice warm shower trying to at least find some kind of relieve in the fact he was going to school as an omega. 

“𝓦𝓱𝔂, 𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴, 𝓘 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭𝓷’𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼. 𝓘 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓾𝓹, 𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓽. 𝓘 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷’𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓲𝓶.”

Techno shook his head again, water spraying as he was still in the shower. Whose voice was this, and what was he remembering? Techno let out a long drawn out sigh. He needed to get his phone back too. He didn’t know why he felt some extra urgency to talk to Dream. Was it the stress and anxiety? Or was the reason something else completely. Techno felt as if he needed to tell him something, but forgot what he was just so passionate about, it was like him to get caught up like this.   
Throwing on his usual school clothes he wore, nice pants, nice shirt tucked in, and nice shoes. Everything was nice. Techno kept trying to convince himself school would be fine, that he would make it out alright. But the idea was weak. Techno couldn’t even count on his hands how many times he or Phil had to help Wilbur out of a sticky situation he had just because he was an omega. God, he also couldn’t get over what Wilbur and Phil were going to say to him about all of this.   
With those thoughts making him hang his head low in doubt, shame, anxiety, honestly just a mixture of all bad emotions you could think of. Walking out the door of this house and going to his car, knowing he was driving into certain doom.   
Arriving at school, Techno’s hands were shaking as he sat in his car. He must’ve looked out of it as he heard a knock at the window of his car. 

Wilbur. 

“Tech? You okay, you look upset.”

Techno just froze and looked up at the nice, smiling face Wilbur was making. 

Techno just shook his head ‘no’ to answer Wilbur. Thankful he was still in his car that smells heavily of fake Alpha perfume. But the moment he stepped out it would be noticeable for sure. 

“Tech, if you're not okay let me in.”

Techno just once again shook his head. 

Wilbur just sighed.

“Tech whatever it is, I’m here for you. I still care about you and I always will.”

Techno knew he couldn’t hide from his problems. He unlocked the passenger side door and motioned that it was open. Which led to Wilbur walking around the car to just climb in the car. Wilbur didn’t notice at first, probably because of all the conflicting smells, but once he was seated he did. Techno could tell by the shock on his face. 

“Tech, oh shit, how?”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“It's okay, It’ll be okay Tech.”

Wilbur just started rubbing Techno’s back. The way he always did when Techno had been stressed or upset about something dumb his parents did. Because other than his omega secret, he told Phil and Wilbur everything. And that means everything, like his parents pushing him and such. 

“I don’t know how you did it, but I understand why. I don’t blame you Tech. I’m sure Phil won’t either.”

“Y-You, think?”

He heard the soft chuckle he had heard from Wilbur many times before.

“Of course, we had been worried since you hadn’t been talking with us much ever since the breakup. I just want to know your okay. If this was your problem, then it's okay. Being an omega isn’t that bad. I know you’ve only been told the worst of it. I know it seems like there’s only cons. But we exist for a reason. Can I call Phil to meet us here? Then we can walk into school together.”

Techno just simply nodded. Unable to get rid of the shaking in his hands or the vile threatening to come up his throat. 

But soon enough Phil was also sitting in the car now. 

“Techno, Mate. Wow.”

Phil was having his shock moment Techno assumed. 

“Yeah, I-I’m sorry…”

Techno felt Phil’s hand come up and ruffle his hair slightly, he hated when Phil did that, but somehow loved it at the same time. It was one of those things for him. Wilbur’s comforting touches, soft and reassuring words. Then Phil’s calm nature. It helped to stop Techno’s hands from shaking. 

“Are you ready to go Tech?”

Techno just nodded his head and got out of his car as Wilbur and Phil did too. Locking the car after everyone was out they walked into the school. To say people noticed would be an understatement. Literally everyone’s eyes were on the three as they came in. Techno cursed the fact he could hear so many comments. 

“𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣’𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩.”

“𝙄 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣 𝙣𝙤 𝙖𝙡𝙥𝙝𝙖 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮.”

“𝙃𝙚 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩, 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜.”

“𝙄 𝙗𝙚𝙩 𝙝𝙚’𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙩.

Techno shuddered at that. He was expecting people to be cruel but not like that. He sighed as he heard what people were saying. But thankfully he had Wilbur and Phil. 

“Keep going mate, you’re doing great.”

“I’m so proud of you Tech.”

Techno was reminded that he wasn’t completely alone. 

“Can we find Sapnap? He has my phone, it's a hard story to explain so can we just find him?”

Both of them nodded their heads to Techno. Thus began the search for Sap to find Techno’s phone. 

Dream’s POV

First it was the different messages since Sunday, the sudden change to wanting to meet after school, today. Now he smelled strawberries at school. The same strawberries. But it was weird. Dream cursed his ability for picking out scent better. Because he never wanted to smell the mixture of anxiety and stress with the iconic strawberries he loves. There was a whole lot of something going on. And Dream was determined to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make something clear. There was none and will never be any rape in my story. I do not find it okay to write about it as it is many people's nightmare. I also will be making it clear that is never, ever okay to drug people as it can mess people up and hurt them. 
> 
> Also if you would like to get notifications for when I update or just overall interact with me you can follow my twitter, @GoRawrRawrz , and my instagram , go_rawr_rawrz , I love talking with people who enjoy my work and what jokes they make, or even their theories! I love you all :)


	15. *NOT PLOT* Valentine's Special!

Techno felt Dream’s hand gently combing through his hair as they laid in his bed. Techno very much was enjoying the mint scent that seemed to envelop the room. Moving closer into Dream he closed his eyes and was at peace.  
Dream was just softly petting Techno’s head as Techno held onto his own teddy bear who was Dream. It had been a great valentines day. 

It started with Techno presenting Dream with homemade pink and green chocolates. The pink being white chocolate flavored with strawberries and the green being flavored with mint. Even though Techno struggled with talking about his affection, he had no problem showing it. Dream absolutely enjoyed the chocolates, but of course forcing Techno to have a couple as well. Then Dream gave Techno a present. This present being a brown teddy bear with a green ribbon, but the teddy bear had been also thoroughly scented by Dream. Also a note was included. 

“I might suck at writing notes. I also might suck just a little bit at figuring things out some times. But even if I am naive I’m glad I found you, and I’m amazed someone like you would choose me over any possible choice in the world that you had.   
I love the way we can argue about every little thing but never mean anything.   
I love the fact you can compete in anything with me, that we don’t fall into the stereotype of alphas being stronger and omegas being weaker.   
I love the way you look when you are happy, the slight smile you give is just to die for.  
I love you. <3”

Techno didn’t know how to respond so he had just simply hugged Dream, and then they had shared a nice kiss. Luckily Valentine’s landed on a sunday, so they had the whole day to themselves. Time they took advantage of. 

What had started as an innocent kiss, continued with Dream’s mouth leaving dark and wet marks on his neck. Hands finding their way up each other’s shirts. Techno holding on to Dream’s shoulders as he felt it was the only thing that kept him grounded at times. Dream’s moving and feeling all that Techno had to offer. Then soft whines and mewls came from Techno as Dream moved down to his thighs. Softly pressing, but it was still enough to put Techno to whining. Shoving his face in Dream’s neck and leaving a mark for himself, Techno then whined more as Dream was no longer satisfied with just feeling and had begun taking off Techno’s pants and boxers. 

“You are absolutely gorgeous.”

Techno blushed, but he wouldn’t let Dream just end it there.

“I know you are, but what am I?”   
Dream moved his face into Techno’s neck as he gently took his dick in his hand and started slow, long strokes. Techno groaning slightly as he moved his head back, letting Dream do what he wanted. 

“You shouldn’t act like that.”

“I shouldn’t?”

With that Techno felt Dream bite at his neck, causing him to moan. As Dream started to move his hand faster. 

“God, this is so unfair.”

“Is it? I couldn’t tell”

Dream laughed as Techno just looked away, he would get Dream back later. All he was focused on was how to get Dream to speed this up. The slow pace of everything had been driving him crazy. 

“Dream, come on.”

“What?”

“You know what, hurry.”

Dream laughed, deciding since it was valentines to be nice and used his other hand to put a finger where Techno had become so desperate for. Mewling as Dream prepared him. It was a quick process, but not quick enough for Techno.

“Dream, fuck, just do it.”

“Do what?”

Techno growled, annoyed at everything. 

“Don’t growl at me pretty boy.”

Techno sighed. 

“I’ll do what I want, just fucking hurry up and fuck me.”  
Dream began an even slower pace of him moving his hand on Techno’s dick and his fingers in Techno. 

“Come on, you can ask nicer? Right?”

Techno sighed, he was too annoyed with Dream at this point to keep up his attitude, He simply was chasing an end to this. 

“Please, Dream, just fuck me.”

Dream hummed as he stopped his movements, pulling his boxers down as he rubbed his dick at Techno’s hole, trying to make the process easier, luckily Techno always produced a generous amount of slick. Pushing in Dream groaned, as Techno hands gripped the bed sheets so hard his fingertips were white from the pressure.

“Fuck, this is always so unforgettable.” 

Techno didn’t respond, as he was still recovering slightly, given Dream’s size. As Dream started Techno was whining softly and moaning. Dream leaving more and more marks. Always having been one for marks. From his neck to his chest Techno had a multitude of marks.   
A steady pace was all it took to bring the two to a shaking end. Soft moans of each other's names. I love you falling as if they were prayers. After they set there cuddling, and eventually cleaning up, but returning right away to just enjoy each other. Their Dream was holding Techno like how the both of them had wished for. Softly petting Techno’s hair as they were about to fall asleep to a midday nap. Dream heard a soft, but slightly scratchy voice from Techno. 

“I love you Dream.”

“I love you too Techno, or do you prefer Pink still.”

The two burst into laughter, together, and spent the rest of the day together, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I just wanted to do this! Hope you had a great valentine's day! Also if you want to get updates when I update or short one shots or just overall follow me I have a twitter and insta! 
> 
> Twitter: GoRawrRawrz  
> Insta: go_rawr_rawrz


	16. Chapter 16

Techno’s POV 

“𝓕𝓾𝓬𝓴 𝓘 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭’𝓿𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓾𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓽𝓽𝔂 𝓭𝓻𝓾𝓰 𝓸𝓷 𝓱𝓲𝓶…”

Techno was in calculus class as he heard that one. He was still having trouble remembering all that happened on Saturday night. He can’t shake a couple things, one he knows something is wrong. He doesn’t remember resolving whatever fight him and Sap had. Two, he doesn’t know why but he had something he desperately wanted to tell Dream. He doesn’t know why, because he knows his time as Pink with Dream, because that's why he wants his phone so desperately, but he doesn’t know what he wanted to tell Dream. He just remembers the feeling. Letting out a sigh Techno looks at the clock, 5 more minutes until lunch. Techno knew a lot of people would be talking about, hell they were talking about him now. Comments about his body, how much they would like to fuck him, how all of his achievements up to now simply ment nothing because of his secondary gender. He wanted his phone to find comfort in Dream, even though Dream didn’t know that Techno was Pink.

But if Techno was honest, he couldn’t shake all the comments that ever came his way. That was also something that was worrying him. 

Nervously tapping away at his thigh, Techno was watching the hands of the clock tick down every so slowly. He felt like he was going to throw up and pass out at the same time. All Techno knew is that Sapnap held all the answers to his questions. Finding Sapnap was what he needed to do. 

Dream’s POV 

Dream’s day has been filled with confusion so far. First Pink asking to meet after all this resistance? Next the smell of strawberries but tainted with distressed omega. He couldn’t fathom wanting to know what happened to Pink that left such a sour scent for him to smell. It threw Dream off honestly, he had been hostile all day and basically almost punched Tommy’s little child face in when he was asking him to help him with something after practice. He needed to find out where and who Pink was, just for a single piece of sanity. 

Techno’s POV

Ring 

The bell releasing them was music to Techno’s ears as he fumbled out of the class to find at least Phil, or Wilbur. Just someone so he could shoulder some of the attention. Luckily he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder and he looked back to see Wilbur’s kind face. 

“So you need to find Sap?” 

Techno only gave a simple nod. 

They walked in silence, but Wilbur still held that same perfect smile he had always had. It was nice, it was caring, and it was everything to Techno right now as he kept hearing every, little, thing, people had been saying. He was not a fan of it. Techno knew the world was unfair to omegas, but this was really his first time experiencing it and it was nothing like he thought it was. Techno couldn’t stop the soft thudding his fingers made across any surface he found himself in touch with. Or the thumbling with his thumbs. Or just the picking of fabric of his shirt or pants. When Techno entered the lunch room he saw one person he wanted to see and another he didn’t want to see. The person he wanted to see was Sap, but of course he was with Dream, someone who he particularly couldn’t handle seeing today. Taking a big sallow Techno approached the group of Sap, George and Dream. Luckily Wilbur was right there, because if not Techno would’ve been puking in a corner right now. 

“Sap, I uh-”

“Techno? 

Techno’s head snapped to Dream. He seemed on edge, like he was about to bite anyone’s head off at any moment. 

“I’m not uh, not here to talk, well to talk, but not about uh, my circumstances.”

He saw Dream’s eyes drop slightly, his whole stature falling slightly, but only slightly. 

“Please, Techno I need to talk.”

Techno moved back slightly as Dream had been reaching out to grab him. Wilbur, the god send to Techno right now stepped in front of the two. 

“Dream, fuck off, he doesn’t need any alpha, no matter how good you think you are, on him right now.”

Dream walked back, looked at Techno, and then walked off without a word. Then a worried George yelling for him to come back. Techno turned his attention to Sap. 

“Phone?”

Sap pulled a phone out of his back pocket and handed it to him. 

“Sorry you had, that- um reaction.”

“Me too.” 

Techno walked off with Wilbur. Wilbur had the look of curiosity of why Dream even approached like that but seemingly understood Techno was in a shock of himself. As they stopped at the end of a frequently abandoned hallway. Finally Techno took the time to look through his phone and saw everything was deleted from his phone, it was wiped. Finally Wilbur saw the shock of overriding any emotion as Techno just stopped and put his back to a corner of two walls meeting, slowly sliding down. 

“Tech what's wrong?” 

“It’s gone, It’s all gone…”

“What is, Tech please use your words.”

Techno felt hot, wet tears on his face, he often didn’t cry in front of people. But he couldn’t fathom losing what felt so special to him. He never planned on confronting Dream that he was Pink but he didn’t want to lose his identity completely. What was he going to do? 

“My everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocky milk make pain go away :)


	17. Chapter 17

Dream’s POV

Dream couldn’t believe how stupid he was. How could he not have put together the pieces sooner that Techno was Pink. Hell, the fucking name gave it away. The hickey, the awkward conversations, just everything. But it took him, some fucking idiot of a tea kettle, to smell him to realize. Was this a confession? No, Dream knew it wasn’t, it seemed as if he had been uninterested at the moment. Dream wanted to smack his head so far into the wall he would look like a stupid little ostrich. 

“Dream, wait- up- please-, fuck I hate you and your stupid running skills.” 

The smaller brunette had followed Dream this entire way, as he George always did. It was common for the both of them to be so close. 

“Sorry.”

“You better be Dream! What was that about! You were all up in his business!” 

Dream knew he approached really badly. But Dream couldn’t explain the emotions he felt as he could smell the distress, the doubt, the sadness, the overall raw emotion behind the soft scent of fresh strawberries. The normally sweet and cloudy scent had been plagued by the bitter and sour smell of sad emotions. 

“I know, I should’ve done better.” 

“Of fucking course you should’ve!” 

With that George bonked his head, the smaller boy jumping slightly to make sure he hit smack center on the top of Dream’s head. Dream laughed slightly. But it wasn’t enough to break how Dream felt currently. He was just very confused. Why? Why did Techno reject him right away. Why was Techno concerned with Sapnap all of a sudden. There were a lot of things he couldn’t understand. 

“George, you know how I said I was talking to someone really amazing?”

“Yeah, you couldn’t get over how perfect they were, though you never told me who or described what they looked like, wait, wait a goddamn minute, Dream. No, you and the fucking prefect.”

Dream laughed slightly. He had ran the idea of him and Techno numerous times. They had been rivals for ever. But he could never get over the natural caring nature he had seen with him. The time he took to teach Tommy and Tubbo english. Something Dream could never properly do to just how hard it was for him to break it down in such a way Tubbo could easily understand. Then when Wilbur had his breakdowns. The whole school could tell by the way he carried himself, the slouching from the normally perfect postured man. The smile that never seemed to leave, left in those times. Then how when Phil was in need of help, Techno always seemed to be there. It seemed to make sense now how everything worked out. 

“I didn’t know it was him till that moment, I’ve been an idiot George.”

“You’re always an idiot Dream, how can I help?”

“How do I not scare him away?”

“I don’t know Dream. He’s working through some stuff. Hell all we have been hearing today has been about him. Give him space. Let him adjust. Then when people calm down a little talk to him. If he is even half as crazy about you like how you are about him, it will work out. Just don’t scare him to death.”

Dream nodded. It made sense, he couldn’t force the answers, he couldn’t force anything at all. Though he needed answers from Sap. Hopefully they will come easily. 

Techno’s POV  
***Trigger Warning*** (Disasscioation/Depersonalization/Drugs)

𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳. 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱. 𝘛𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘚𝘢𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘱. 

“𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘗𝘪𝘯𝘬, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶?”

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘱 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸?

“𝘐…. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵.”

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺? 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘚𝘢𝘱 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳.

𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘚𝘢𝘱 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬. 𝘚𝘢𝘱 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘥, 𝘯𝘰. 𝘚𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘚𝘢𝘱 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 

“𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰.”

***END OF WARNING***

Shaking his head, Techno opened his eyes to Wilbur in front of him, lightly smacking his cheek, presumably to wake him up. 

“Oh thank lord, you’re awake. You passed out.”

Techno nodded and took the bottle of water that had been handed to him. 

“Sap caused all this.” 

Wilbur looked at him with a confused look, Techno took a drink of water before continuing. 

“I’ve been in, I- I don’t know what to call it. Friends with benefits, but with- uh, feelings? Also, Dream didn’t know at all it was m-me.”

Wilbur was just staring at Techno, who could only presume he looked like a tomato. He felt like was going to burst. Fidgeting with thumbs. Slowly explaining whatever relationship you could call between him and Dream. 

“Techno, You, are absolutely crazy.” 

“I-I know, But He just makes me feel… I don’t know how to e-explain. Words about this stuff never come easily.”

“Take your time Tech.”

“His laugh, makes me laugh, even though he sounds like a stupid tea kettle. This stupid green boy makes me feel comfortable in my own skin, and, and he has the most amazing sense of humor, but, but he also has the naive mind ever. I truly can’t believe he never figured it out till now. But, when i talk to him, I know he’ll make me feel better if I’ve had a better day. That by the time I go to bed I won’t be worrying about my stupid parents, or stupid school , or stupid people. But I’ll be head over heels for this stupid boy that managed to fuck everything up.”


	18. Chapter 18

Techno’s POV

Techno was breathless by the end of the speech. He just said whatever came to mind. Honestly he probably sounded like some child that was talking about an idol they had admired for years and years. Honestly probably like how Tommy looked up to Wilbur. He knew he sounded ridiculous as Wilbur chuckled softly. 

“Tech, you are so far down that rabbit hole of love it's not even funny. Well, maybe a little.”

Techno shared a chuckle with Wilbur.

“Yeah.”

“Tech, what happened between you and Sap though?” 

Techno shivered, realizing that Sap had done something so unbelievably fucked that it was unthinkable. Techno needed a plan and needed it quickly. 

Firstly, if he basically confirms his position as Pink, it shouldn’t be hard considering the fact that its very unluckily Dream doesn’t realize now, or that Sap is able to make such a convincing lie that he fools Dream completely. 

Secondly, He needs to figure out how to deal with being drugged. This drug messed up his immune system. Honestly Techno couldn’t forgive that. Especially because of all the stress and humiliation he felt.

He had been literally drugged, had a reaction, and then lost his sense of normal all within 48 hours. School had been hell. People had been a pain in the ass. But Sap didn’t get any of that, and Techno just couldn’t let it sit like that. He left a sour taste, like pure lemon juice. Yeah, it felt as if he had just taken a shot of lemon juice. 

Techno just needed to find Dream right now. He knew maybe he didn’t have the right to find Dream. Maybe he didn't have the right to Dream. But for once in his life he knew he wanted something so badly that it hurt him so much to think about losing it. But he wasn’t going to be drugged by some bitch, be outed by the same bitch, and then have the same bitch take the most amazing guy he had ever had the chance to meet all within the same couple of days. 

Getting up Techno walked with a purpose. Honestly he needed to do this for himself, by himself. So he told Wilbur he would be fine. So with that, Techno went on his way. Following as closely as he could to the traces of confused mint scent as well as he could. Taking a sharp turn around a corner he bumped into someone. The other had more force in their walk as Techno fell back and the other fell on him. Groaning and annoyed, Techno growled. 

“Can you watch where you are going?”

Opening his eyes that were previously screwed shut because of the impact he was met with bright green. 

“Tech-Techno?”

Techno honestly couldn’t believe his luck with these things sometimes. 

“D-Dream.”

Dream quickly pulled himself up and off and Techno, brushing himself off gently and then offering the pinkette a hand. Which Techno accepted and then patted the dust from the ground from his clothing. 

“I-I was uh- um.”

Techno couldn’t find the words to form the sentences that had been so clearing running through his head. 

‘Tell him you love him.’

‘Tell him how important he is to you.’

‘Tell him how he is the first and last thing you think of before you go to bed.’

:”Techno, I’m sorry about earlier. I, uh, know a lot is happening right now. I’m so unbelievably sorry for how I acted. Uh, can we talk when you’re ready?” 

Techno nodded. Still trying to figure out what to say right now. What words could describe anything about Dream what he meant to him. 

“Techno. I uh, really just want to let you know if you need help I’m here though. Even if you don’t want me anymore. Just understand you are so absolutely amazing, and I truly can’t believe how lucky I was to have so much with you and how unbelievably stupid I had been with not realizing how it had been you this entire time.”

Techno wished he could find words to speak what he knew he wanted to say right now. But it was like every single time he tried to talk. His mouth got dry. Then he couldn’t figure out how to pronounce the words. Then he just was there, a stuttering, mindless, idiot. 

“I, uh- D-Dream, I uh, r-really-”

“No, its fine Techno, don’t worry about anything right now. You don’t have to be with me, just settle everything else first.” 

Being cut off wasn’t a very pleasant thing for Techno. Nervously playing with his thumbs and wishing Dream would just close that stupid mouth of yours. 

“D-Dream, I uh, really do, uh, like, you?”

Dream was just staring at Techno while he said that. Basically dumbfounded. 

“Techno, uh, I said you didn’t need to worry about what we called ourselves right now. I know you have a lot more important things. I can wait.” 

Techno felt like slamming his head in the wall with how Dream essentially kept insisting the same things, over and over again. He just wanted Dream to know how much he actually wanted him. He wanted Dream to know how he felt. How Dream was his everything. The one who without even meaning to change him completely.

Techno stepped closer to Dream, looking up slightly as Dream was a couple inches, honestly probably more than a couple inches taller than Techno but, Techno would be damned if he let that stop him right now. Because the only thing running through this mind is how stupid this green bastard is. How he seems to not think at all. But Techno knows he can be difficult sometimes. Looking into the green eyes that were Dream’s he saw Dream’s face light up with a soft pink haze. Techno stopped fiddling with his thumbs as he moved his hands up to Dream’s face and pulled him down and placed his lips on Dream’s. 

First it was evident that Dream was confused, honestly probably bamboozled at how Techno had been acting. Especially as they should’ve been in class. But Both of them had skipped the classes, presumably Dream also had a crisis over Techno like Techno, himself, had over Dream.

But when Dream got into it, It was gentle and soft. Unlike their previous in person encounters. Techno enjoyed the more gentle nature though. Moving his hands to the back of Dream’s neck as Dream moved his arms using them to hug Techno closer. 

After a moment the two broke apart. 

“I could’ve waited.”

Techno laughed softly, 

“I couldn’t have waited.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you be the Strawberry to my Mint? 
> 
> or wait....
> 
> Can we meet in the bathroom? I got a blindfold ;)


End file.
